Unidos por el destino
by Hikari01
Summary: UA-El destino... existirá realmente? o no es mas que una excusa que utilizamos para justificarnos?, o quizás la forma en que llamamos a aquellas cosas inexplicables que suceden a diario, Sakura nunca creyo en el, hasta que le demostraron lo contrario.
1. Prologo

_**hola! :) como están?**_

_**esta historia la escribí hace ya 4 años para un proyecto escolar, la encontré entres lo archivos de mi pc y me dije "¿por qué no?" xD **_

_**bueno espero les guste, este es otro SXS (Amo a esa pareja) y se desarrolla en la edad media**_

_**disfrutenla, dejen reviews y sobre todo gracia spor leer ^_^**_

_**por cierto los personas de SCC le pertenecen a clam**_

* * *

_**"...Por más que estén separados, nadie puede oponerse al destino y si su destino es estar juntos, nada ni nadie lo va a poder impedir..."**_

_**Prologo**_

_japon año 1690, tiempo en el cual la aristocracia reinaba, el país estaba lleno de nobles que dominaban el lugar, una época en la cual se presenciaban los lasos de amos y criados, en la que las mujeres no eran más que caras bonitas._

_mujeres a las que solo se las educaba de cómo debían comportarse y como vestir en cada ocasión o por lo menos a la mayoría de ellas, porque en las afueras de la cuidad de Londres vivía la excepción a esta regla._

_Sakura Kimomoto una chica de 14 años, que fue criada por su padre y su hermano debido a la muerte de su madre cuando tenía tres años, si bien al igual que toda noble tenia excelentes modales y una actitud adecuada en cada situación, pero a diferencia de las demás chicas, a ella nunca se le prohibió nada, era duna de un espíritu libre y aventurero, con sed de conocimiento y un carácter indomable. Amaba estudiar los libros de su padre (que es profesor), aprender artes marciales y esgrima con su hermano._

_La chica era de figura menuda y esbelta, cabello castaño casi rubio, que le llegaba a la cintura, ojos verdes enmarcados por espesas y rizadas pestañas, de piel pálida y su rostro estaba enmarcado por dos mechones de cabello a los lados que le llegaban hasta el cuello, lo que la hacía lucir más pequeña._

_Siempre había tenido habilidades físicas admirables, un porte y educación dignas de una reina, su actitud siempre era indiferente, serena y amable ante cualquier problema o persona, su vida había sido color de rosas hasta el momento, las guerras habían acabado un año antes de ella nacer, su belleza era la envidia de muchas, estaba rodeada de personas que la querían, en pocas palabras su vida era perfecta, aunque eso estaba a punto de cambiar... _


	2. Chapter 1

_**hola! como están?**_

_**aqui les dejo el 1er cap espero les guste.**_

_**dejen reviews quiero saber que piensan ^_^ **_

_**los personajes de CCS pertenecen a clam**_

* * *

_**"El mundo puede ser un lugar muy cruel en algunas ocasiones. Hay que afrontar pérdidas, dolor, miedo, humillación y tristeza en este imperfecto mundo lleno de personas imperfectas.**_

_**Pareciera que el ambiente y la gente nos retaran constantemente en este largo camino de la vida con sus múltiples obstáculos y nos recordaran constantemente las cosas que deseamos olvidar o aquellas que no poseemos."**_

* * *

_**Cap. 1**_

_**E**__**l sol se asomo en el cielo iluminándolo todo con su brillo, y haciendo que cierta castaña despertara, como cada mañana se coloco uno de sus trajes de equitación y bajo al jardín trasero, al ser tan temprano aun no había movimiento alguno en la mansión, al llegar al jardín se encontró con su hermano Touya, un joven de 21 años, era bastante alto, de cabello negro y ojos miel, hombros anchos y cuerpo trabajado, y junto a este, a su vecino y amigo Yukito Tsukishiro, también de 21 años, de cabello rubio casi blanco y de ojos miel, y un poco más bajo que Albert.**_

_**-hola - saludo la chica al llegar.**_

_**- hola Sak (como la llamaba) - respondió Anthony con una sonrisa.**_

_**- ¿que ahí mounstro? - dijo Albert.**_

_**- ¡que no me digas mounstro!, ¡Soy bastante grade ya!**_

_**- jajaja, no peleen, ¿por que mejor no comenzamos?**_

_**- ¡sí!**_

_**Y así comenzaron a practicar esgrima, habían pasado alrededor de dos horas y aun seguían practicando, los chicos debían admitir que la castaña les estaba dando pelea y mejoraba a cada momento, ya exhaustos decidieron terminar la práctica.**_

_**- has mejorado bastante Sakura.**_

_**- ¡gracias!**_

_**- pero aun te falta mucho para alcanzarnos.**_

_**- hay pero que ma...- no pudo terminar la frase por la llegada apresurada de una de las sirvientas.**_

_**-¡señorita! ¡Señores!- dijo haciendo una inclinación.**_

_**- ¿que sucede Kana?- pregunto el rubio a una mujer de unos 40 años, de piel pálida y cabello negro con algunas canas.**_

_**- es que... acaban de decirme que unos hombres extraños llegaron al pueblo preguntado por la mansión Kinomoto.**_

_**- mmm...que yo recuerde no tendríamos visitas hoy - dijo el peli-negro en vos alta.**_

_**- exacto señor, en el pueblo no les han dado la ubicación de la mansión pero... no tardaran mucho en encontrarla.**_

_**- y ¿qué más da? no creo que sea para atacarnos ni nada por el estilo. - dijo la oji verde.**_

_**- en eso tienes razón, pero aun así es extraño que se presenten sin ningún aviso- respondió el rubio.**_

_**- de todas formas gracias kana, nosotros investigaremos de que se trata.**_

_**- de nada señor y con su permiso. - y con otra inclinación se retiro del lugar.**_

_**- bueno me voy a arreglar, no vemos en el desayuno- se despidió la castaña.**_

_**Cuando estuvieron seguros de que la chica estaba lo bastante lejos como para no escucharlos, cambiaron su expresión a una más seria y siguieron con la conversación.**_

_**- ¿que crees que quieran esos sujetos?**_

_**- no lo sé, pero estoy seguro que no es nada bueno, a demás se han estado escuchando rumores sobre una persona que asegura que nuestra familia le ha robado algo en el pasado.**_

_**- sí, también lo eh escuchado... pero no creerás que esto tiene algo que ver ¿o sí?**_

_**- no estoy seguro, pero esto es muy sospechoso, hay que estar alerta, por si algo sucede.**_

_**- tienes razón, ¿le dirás sobre esto a tu padre y a Sakura?**_

_**- no, no tiene caso asustarlos sin estar seguros.**_

_**- entiendo. **_

_**Ya pasadas la 10:00 AM, Touya y Yukito se despidieron de Sakura y se encaminaron hacia las compañías de la familia Kinomoto, y a investigar sobre lo dicho por marta.**_

_**Eran las 12:30pm cuando desde su habitación pudo escuchar la voz de su padre anunciando su llegada, había estado ausente durante dos semanas, en una excavación en las afueras de la ciudad, su padre, un hombre alto, de cabello castaño, ojos miel y sonrisa amable.**_

_**La había criado toda su vida y apoyado en todo, sabia que podía contar con el siempre que lo necesitara, y sin pensarlo salió corriendo de la habitación y llegando a la sala se arrojo a los brazos de su padre, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos.**_

_**- ¡bienvenido!, ¡Te extrañe mucho!**_

_**- hola hija, ¿como estas?**_

_**- bien.**_

_**- y ¿donde está Touya?**_

_**- mmm… creo que fue a la compañía.**_

_**- ya veo.**_

_**- ¿qué ha pasado en estas dos semanas?**_

_**- Nada, lo normal.**_

_**- Señor la comida está servida.**_

_**- Gracias Kana, ya vamos.**_

_**Se dirigieron al comedor y allí continuaron con la conversación.**_

* * *

_**-**_ _**¿ya saben su ubicación?**_

_**-**_ _**Si, llevaremos el plan a cabo pronto.**_

_**-**_ _**Excelente.**_

_**La pequeña conversación se llevaba a cabo entre dos personas en una angosta y oscura habitación, lo único que se podía distinguir eran sus siluetas y sus voces. Tan pronto la conversación llego a su fin se escucharon las sonoras carcajadas de los ocupantes.**_

* * *

_**La tarde paso tranquila y sin novedades, sin embargo el clima había cambiado drásticamente, a diferencia de la mañana al empezar a anochecer en el cielo se desato una gran tormenta, los habitantes de la mansión Kinomoto ya descansaban en sus camas, cuando se escucho el ruido de una puerta al caer, esto alerto a las personas, al llegar se encontraron con un grupo de alrededor de unos treinta hombres portando espadas, y así empezó la lucha.**_

_**Sakura despertó sobresaltada por el ruido y decidió asomarse por la ventana, lo que vio la dejo helada, el poblado estaba en ruinas, se veían las llamas del fuego en los techos o paredes de las casas, cuerpos por doquier, niños y mujeres que corrían asustados, creía haberse despertado en el infierno.**_

_**Bajo corriendo las escaleras para encontrarse a su hermano y padre luchando con dos hambres a la vez cada uno, siguió su camino hasta la sala de armas y tomo una espada, si moría lo aria con su familia pensó. Llego al salón donde empezó a ayudar a su hermano que ahora luchaba contra tres hombres.**_

_**- Sakura que demonios crees que estás haciendo, lárgate de aquí ahora.**_

_**- que te párese que estoy haciendo, los estoy ayudando.**_

_**Luego de estas palabras la batalla siguió durante un cuarto de hora más, pero los Kinomito estaban en desventaja, tenían que defenderse de varios hombres a la vez, para su alivio minutos después vieron entrando por la puerta a un grupo de hombres encabezados por Yukito.**_

_**La pelea dio comienzo nuevamente, empezaron a caer hombres de ambos bandos, pero aun había mucha desventaja y cada vez llegaban más de los intrusos.**_

_**La pelea era dispareja y Touya entendió que si no se iban de ese lugar ahora morirían, y sin pensarlo más se libero de sus enemigos y tomo a su hermana de la mano arrastrándola con él hacia el jardín trasero.**_

_**- ¡qué rayos te pasa hermano!**_

_**- escúchame bien Sak, tienes que alejarte de aquí lo mas que puedas**_

_**- ¡¿qué? ¿Me pides que los deje atrás?, yo no…**_

_**- ¡Sakura ya basta! hazlo por papa, por Yuki, por mi, ¡rayos solo preocúpate de sobrevivir!, esos hombre nos quieren muertos, no sé porque, pero tienes que irte lo más lejos que puedas y sobre todo recordar nunca usar nuestro apellido, pues podrían identificarte, entiendes.**_

_**- Pero… - no pudo continuar por que empezaron a escucharse los pasos y voces de los hombres buscándolos.**_

_**- Están cerca, ¡vete ya!**_

_**- Prométeme que me alcanzaran después.**_

_**- No puedo prometerte nada, pero lo intentaremos.**_

_**- De acuerdo – dijo empezando a correr, y ya a una cierta distancia se dio la vuelta.**_

_**- ¡te quiero hermano! – grito con el rostro empapado de lágrimas.**_

_**Su hermano no pudo responderle más que con una sonrisa, pues sus enemigos ya estaban cerca y empezó la pelea de nuevo.**_

_**Ella siguió su camino dejando parte de su corazón y vida atrás, llego rápidamente a una colina en el bosque que rodeaba la propiedad, y se asomo esperando ver desde ese lugar a su familia salir y escapar, pero esto nunca pasó.**_

_**Lo que si alcanzo a ver fue como un grupo de ellos encendían unas antorchas y prendían fuego a las casas faltantes incluyendo a la suya, y luego vio a otro grupo salir de la mansión en llamas y dirigirse al bosque, con esto lo entendió, su familia y amigos había muerto, y aquellos hombres la buscaban a ella para eliminar definitivamente todos sus obstáculos.**_

_************ PV Sakura *************_

_**Seguí mi camino hacia el próximo pueblo, conocía el bosque bastante bien lo que me da más ventaja, al llegar el amanecer deje de escuchar murmullos detrás de mí por lo que creo que esos sujetos desistieron, pero no puedo sacarme la imagen de mi padre y mi hermano luchando, o soportar la idea de que estos han muerto, y es que es increíble el giró que dio mi vida en un par de horas , quien creería que luego de un día perfecto me encontraría en medio del bosque, sin nada más que mi ropa de dormir, con todo lo que quiero destruido y siendo perseguida por unos extraños con la intención de matarme.**_

_**Mientras corría trompéese con una rama levantada y caí al suelo, justo ahí me di cuenta de que los ojos me ardían, supongo que porque no eh dejado de llorar desde que huí de la mansión, me levante, pero no tarde en caer de nuevo, al parecer me torcí el tobillo, pero no me podía detener en ese momento, le prometí a Touya que sobreviviría y voy a cumplir mi palabra, después de todo no valdría de nada su sacrificio, si muriera.**_

_**Volví a levantarme y tome una larga rama del piso y apoyándome en ella emprendí el camino nuevamente lo más rápido que pude, ya faltaba poco para llegar a mi objetivo.**_

_**La noche no tardo en llegar por lo que decidí descansar, la noche anterior no había podido dormir, y no había parado mi marcha en todo el día, además estaba oscuro y esa parte del bosque ya no la conocía, encontré un pequeño claro con un lago y allí me quede a descansar, por suerte la tormenta había pasado.**_

_**Al amanecer seguí mi camino, la mañana pasó y la verdad ya dudaba poder llegar al pueblo, estaba débil, y mareada, la noche llego nuevamente y me dedique a descansar, la noche paso sin novedades y el amanecer pronto llego.**_

_**Seguí mi camino y cerca del medio día alcance a ver **__**una enorme estructura lo que me dio fuerzas para Seguír caminando y un par de horas después me encontré irrumpiendo en un jardín y lo que creí un edificio no era ni más ni menos que una enorme mansión, empecé a acercarme pero la verdad ya veía borroso y no tarde caer al suelo, luego escuche unas voces y lo último que recuerdo es un par de ojos miel intenso y una vos diciéndome resiste antes de caer inconsciente.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**hola! que tal? =p**_

_**aqui les dejo el 2do cap espero les guste.**_

_**dejen reviews quiero saber que piensan ^_^ please**_

_**los personajes de CCS pertenecen a clam**_

* * *

_**Cap. 2**_

_A__un recuerdo el día de mi llegada a este lugar como si fuera ayer, a pesar de los años que han pasado…__- pensó la castaña mirando por la ventana del segundo piso del que ahora era su hogar._

_Casi cinco años han pasado desde aquel acontecimiento que cambio mi vida por completo, ahora trabajo en la mansión Li, aun recuerdo lo que sucedió después de desmayarme..._

**_(narra sakura)_**

_Desperté en un cuarto de color azul pálido y grandes cortinas, acostada en una cama y algo mareada y confundida aun, justo cuando escuche a alguien entrar._

_-_ _OH ¡ya despertaste!- dijo una mujer de unos 26 años, cabello Cataño rojiso y ojos café. – yo solo pude asentir._

_-_ _me alegro, nos asustamos mucho cuando vimos que te desplomabas a mitad de camino…_

_-_ _He… ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunte interrumpiéndola._

_-_ _OH lo siento, estas en la mansión Li, hace un par de días entraste por el jardín trasero y luego te desmayaste, por lo que te trajimos aquí y llamamos a un doctor, tenias mucha fiebre y por lo visto no habías comido mucho en los últimos días, y tenias un tobillo fracturado._

_-_ _si, estuve en el bosque alrededor de unos tres o cuatro días, pero le agradezco mucho su ayuda._

_-_ _En tal caso no debe ser a nosotros sino a la señora. ¿pero que hacía en el bosque una chica como tú?, porque no pareces ser una pueblerina._

_-_ _Yo…- empece a decir dudosa de si debía decirlo o no- estaba siendo perseguida- dije ya decidida y claramente triste._

_-_ _¿Perseguida? ¿por quién?_

_-_ _No lo sé, unos extraños llegaron al pueblo y saquearon y mataron a todos, incluyendo a mi familia- dijo al borde de las lágrimas._

_-_ _OH pobrecita- dijo la mujer abrasándola y acariciando su cabello._

_-_ _Entonces esos hombres te estaban persiguiendo, ¿de ellos huías al adentrarte en el bosque?_

_-_ _Si- dije con un hilo de voz._

_-_ _No te preocupes aquí estarás a salvo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_-_ Sakura Kinomoto_._

_-_ _¡OH por Dios una Kinomoto!, no te preocupes estoy segura de mi señora te podrá ayudar es una muy buena persona._

_-_ _Gracias, ¿cuál es su nombre?_

_-_ _Soy Kajo Misuki la ama de llaves de esta mansión._

_-_ _Gracias por todo, señora Misuki._

_-_ _Llámame Kajo querida, y como parece que estas mejor, porque no te das un baño y luego vas al salón para que hables con mi señora, estoy segura que ella te podrá ayudar._

_-_ _Si, eso haré- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa._

_-_ _Bueno entonces te dejo para que te arregles, te preparare algo para que comas, debes estar muriendo de hambre- dijo saliendo de la habitación._

* * *

_-_ _¿ya despertó la chica Kalo?_

_-_ _si señora, espero que no le moleste pero le dije que tomara un baño._

_-_ _No, no me molesta. ¿Qué te sucede? te noto preocupada, ¿ha sucedido algo malo?_

_-_ _No señora, es que me entristece por lo que ha tenido que pasar esa niña a su corta edad._

_-_ _¿Por lo que ha tenido que pasar?_

_-_ _Si, hace un rato le pregunte por que estaba en el bosque, y esta me respondió que está huyendo de unos hombres que habían saqueado y matado a todos en el lugar._

_-_ _¿y la familia de la chica?_

_-_ _Esta también murió - dijo con un deje de tristeza en su voz._

_-_ _Entonces los rumores son ciertos, los de un grupo de asaltantes que acabo con un poblado entero._

_-_ _Si._

_-_ _¿Cuál es el nombre de la chica?_

_-_ Sakura Kinomoto_._

_-_ _Eso quiere decir que los Kinomoto han…_

_-_ _Eso me temo mi señora._

_-_ _Bien, Kajo después de que la chica coma algo quiero que la lleves a mi despacho._

_-_ _Como ordene – dijo haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del lugar._

* * *

_(narra sakura)_

_Luego de tomar un baño, regrese al cuarto, encontrándome con un lindo vestido color azul sobre la cama, era bastante sencillo pero eso lo hacía lucir más bonito, y una bandeja con un caldo, un poco de arroz y unas cuantas cosas más._

_Luego de vestirme y comer baje al salón donde encontré a Kajo hablando con otras dos mujeres un poco más jóvenes que ella._

_-_ _Hola – dije al acercarme._

_-_ Sakura_, ellas son Naoko y Chiharu, chicas ella es Sakura. – nos presento con una sonrisa._

_-_ _¡Hola!- respondieron ellas._

_-_ _Un placer._

_-_ Sakura_ si ya estas lista mi señora quiere que vayas a su despacho, vamos te llevare._

_-_ _Sí, bueno adiós – me despedi de las otras dos mujeres._

_-_ _¡Hay pero que linda te ves con ese vestido!_

_-_ _Gracias, pero ¿para que crees que tu señora quiera verme?_

_-_ _¡Oh! Es que le comente lo que me contaste y me pidió que te llevara al despacho luego de que comieras algo._

_-_ _Es cierto, muchas gracias, estaba delicioso._

_-_ _No hay de que, bueno ya llegamos- dijo parándose en frente de una gran puerta- no estés nerviosa – dijo al verme completamente pálida._

_-_ _Sí, nos vemos._

_Entre en el despacho luego de escuchar una voz serena decirme que pase._

_-_ _Buenas tardes – salude aun nerviosa._

_-_ _Buenas tardes – me respondió._

_-_ _Quiero agradecerle todo lo que a echo por mi y le pido disculpas por todas las molestias que le cause._

_-_ _No tienes nada que agradecer, después de todo estabas herida y no nos has causado molestias._

_-_ _Gracias señora Li._

_-_ _Bueno pedí que te trajeran porque quiero saber más de ti, Kajo me dijo que la ciudad en que vivías fue saqueada._

_-_ _Si, la ciudad fue devastada, y no quedaron muchos sobrevivientes._

_-_ _¿Pero cómo es que una chica logro sobrevivir a todo esto?_

_-_ _El que este viva se lo debo a mi hermano, me saco de la casa y me ayudo a huir, pero debido a esto el perdió la vida._

_-_ _Ya veo, esa es la razón ¿pero y tus padres?_

_-_ _Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía tres años y mi padre murió en la lucha – dije al borde de las lágrimas._

_-_ _Según tengo entendido eres una Kinomoto._

_-_ _Si._

_-_ _Bien, pero quiero estar segura de que no mientes, así que te hare una serie de preguntas ¿entiendes?_

_-_ _Si._

_-_ _¿Cuál era el nombre de tu madre y su apellido de soltera?_

_-_ Nadeshiko_ Amamiya._

_-_ _¿Qué edad tenían tus padres cuando se conocieron?_

_-_ _Mi madre tenía 19 y mi padre 25._

_-_ _¿A los cuantos años decidiste seguir el ejemplo de tu madre en lo referente a los estudios?_

_-_ _¿Qué? pero ¿cómo sabe usted….?_

_-_ _Respóndeme._

_-_ _A los diez._

_-_ _Entonces si eres Sakura – dijo con un tono de emoción y tristeza en su voz, antes de levantarse y abrasarme._

_-_ _¿cómo sabe todo esto, si son secretos familiares?_

_-_ Sakura_, tus padres y yo nos conocimos en nuestra juventud, y desde entonces conservamos esa amistad, Nadeshiko me escribía casi diario sobre ustedes cuando estaba viva, y luego de su muerte tu padre siguió escribiendo sobre lo orgulloso que estaba de sus hijos, incluso estuvo aquí hace una semana y quedamos en que dentro de un mes ustedes vendrían a pasarse unas semanas aquí – dijo ya con algunas lagrimas recorriendo su rostro._

_-_ _¿entonces por esta razón mi hermano me dijo que viniera a hasta acá?_

_-_ _Supongo que sí, Touya si sabia de nosotros y estaba seguro de que aquí encontrarías ayuda._

_-_ _No lo puedo creer._

_-_ Sakura_ según tengo entendido te estaban siguiendo ¿no es así?_

_-_ _Sí, pero luego de un tiempo no supe más de ellos._

_-_ _Pero aun así es peligroso el que utilices tu apellido, podrían encontrarte._

_-_ _Si, Touya me dijo exactamente eso._

_-_ _Entonces no queda otra opción tendrás que hacerte pasar por una de nuestras empleadas._

_-_ _Por mi no hay problema, pero eso podría ser peligroso para ustedes._

_-_ _Eso no importa, pero ¿estás segura de que no tienes problemas por el cargo que obtendrás?_

_-_ _Claro que no, el trabajar honradamente no debe avergonzar a nadie, quizás al principio sea duro pero eso solo me hará más fuerte._

_-_ _Es lo mismo que diría Nadeshiko, entonces si no tienes problemas, te colocare como la ayudante de Catherine pero si necesitas algo o te arrepientes no dudes en decírmelo._

_-_ _Si._

* * *

_-_ _¿aun no encuentran a la chica?_

_-_ _No señor pero creemos que murió en el bosque._

_-_ _El que lo crean no me sirve, tengo que estar seguro que murió que __no lo entiendes?_

_-_ _Señor pero para que la quiere muerta, es solo un estúpida chica._

_-_ _¡Eso no te importa! Y si para la próxima semana no me traen noticias de la chica o el cuerpo de esta, me encargare yo mismo de matarlos, ¡quedo claro!_

_-_ _Si señor – dijo el hombre tan blanco como el papel antes de salir._

* * *

_Solo pasaron unos días antes de que se corriera la noticia de que los Kinomoto murieron en un ataque a la ciudad y que sus cuerpos se quemaron en el incendio._

_Las amistades de la familia se reunieron para hacerles un entierro en una de las tierras pertenecientes a mi familia, desde luego yo no asistí creo que no habría soportado ver las tumbas bacías (debido a que sus cuerpos fueron quemados en el incendio de la mansión) de mi padre, mi hermano, y desde luego la mía. Creo que en ese momento me di cuenta que Sakura Kinomoto si había muerto en aquel ataque, porque desde este momento mi vida daría un cambio absoluto._

_Es increíble cómo a pesar del tiempo este sentimiento de tristeza no ha cambiado en nada desde esa noche, y es que la verdad mi vida no ha sido tan dura desde que llegue aquí, mis compañeros me tratan como si fuera de su familia y la señora Li y Kajo me tratan como si fuera su hija, sin mencionar a las hermanas Li que son simplemente encantadoras y me tratan como a una de ellas, pero…_

_Ahora estoy aquí a unas semanas de cumplir los diecinueve años y aun tengo pesadillas por las noches con mi pasado, porque principalmente este día no puedo evitar sentirme triste-__ se dijo la joven así misma antes de despegar su mirada claramente cristalizada por las lagrimas de la ventana y continuar con su trabajo._


	4. Chapter 3

_**hola! =D**_

_**aqui les dejo el 3er cap espero les guste.**_

_**dejen reviews quiero saber que piensan ^_^ please**_

_**los personajes de CCS pertenecen a clam**_

* * *

_**Cap. 3**_

_-P__ensado en casa ¿no?- escuche decir a Eriol mi mejor amigo a mis espaldas._

_-_ _La verdad si – dije al darme la vuelta y encontrarme con su rostro siempre sonriente, Eriol es un chico de mi misma estatura, cabello negro, piel pálida y ojos azul oscuro, que siempre están envueltos por un misterio de saber algo que los demás no._

_-_ _Estas ansioso de volver ¿o me equivoco?_

_-_ _¿Y tú no?, no he ido a casa desde hace años, ni visto a mi madre y hermanas desde entonces._

_-_ _Si, pues yo no puedo decir lo mismo, el estar allá y estar aquí no va hacer mucha diferencia solo que voy a tener más problemas que atender – dijo con una sonrisa burlona._

_-_ _Tú nunca cambias._

_-_ _Estoy seguro que dirás lo mismo que yo mi querido amigo, en cuando te digan que pronto te tienes que comprometer para ocuparte del negocio de la familia._

_-_ _No me lo recuerdes quieres._

_-_ _Pues yo conozco a mi futura prometida y la verdad es que no me quejo, Tomoyo es una chica encantadora._

_-_ _Es cierto, nunca me has dicho cuando la conociste._

_-_ _Fue hace un par de años, ella y su madre se hospedaron en mi casa y justo para esos días teníamos vacaciones y fui a visitar a mis padres._

_-_ _¿Te refieres a esas vacaciones en las que desapareciste durante días y cuando volviste lo hiciste con cara de tonto? – dije con clara burla en mi voz._

_-_ _Si me refiero a esas y ¡no estaba con cara de tonto! – se quejo mi amigo._

_-_ _Como digas._

_-_ _Pero ya hablando en serio Shao, ¿no extrañaras nada de esto?_

_-_ _Quizás un poco, pero necesito estar en casa._

_-_ _ ¿Y cuando partiremos?_

_-_ _¿partiremos?_

_-_ _Claro, no esperaras que regrese a casa tan pronto ¿o sí?_

_-_ _No, supongo que no._

_-_ _¿Y cundo nos vamos?_

_-_ _Pasado mañana._

_-_ _Entonces calculo que nos tomara unos tres o cuatro días llegar._

_-_ _Si, aunque eso depende de cómo estén los caminos y el clima._

_-_ _Es cierto, bueno creo que ya es hora de irme, seguro ya están empezando con la revisión de cuartos._

_-_ _Si, ni en nuestros últimos días aquí, nos dejan en paz._

_-_ _Bueno nos vemos._

_-_ _Hasta mañana - __respondió el joven antes de volver a perderse en sus pensamientos._

* * *

_Sakura despertó al amanecer justo como todos los días, era su costumbre desde pequeña._

_Luego de vestirse, bajo al patio trasero y en una de las esquinas completamente desoladas empezó con su práctica, en estos años no había olvidado todo lo enseñado por su hermano, seguía con sus prácticas de esgrima y artes marciales, había creado en esa zona un pequeño campo para practicar, que contaba con un gran tronco en el centro y otro un poco más pequeño colgado en una esquina, como espada utilizaba un sable viejo y practicaba dando estacazos a un adversario invisible._

_Pasaron alrededor de un par de horas, antes de que escuchara el caminar de sus compañeros al empezar con sus actividades. Dando un último golpe al tronco que estaba colgado, regreso a la casa para empezar con sus deberes._

**_******(narra sakura)******_**

_Al llegar a mi cuarto, me di un baño y me puse el primer vestido que encontré antes de salir, me encamine a la cocina y al llegar me encontré con que todos estaban bastante acelerados en sus deberes, algo extraño considerando que son las 7:00 am, y nuestra señora no despertara hasta las 9:00 am, me acerque a Kajo que estaba dándole ordenes a un grupo de mujeres, esta se dio la vuelta y me miro con unos ojos que desbordaban felicidad._

_-_ _¿Qué sucede Kajo?_

_-_ _Mi niño vuelve a casa._

_-_ _¿Tu niño? ¿De que hablas? ¿Tienes un hijo?_

_-_ _Jajaja no pequeña, me refiero a el joven Li, es como un hijo para mí, lo cuide desde que nació hasta que tuvo que partir por sus estudios._

_-_ _Oh, ya veo, ¿dijiste que volvía?_

_-_ _Si, estará de regreso mañana, por lo que todo debe estar listo para recibirlo._

_-_ _Eso explica todo este alboroto._

_-_ _Si supongo, es que todos están felices de tenerlo de regreso._

_-_ _¿Y cómo es él?_

_-_ _Es un chico encantador, dulce, amable, cariñoso, terco y algo reservado, sin mencionar lo desconfiado, es muy diferente a sus hermanas, o al menos era así antes de irse._

_-_ _Ya veo, espero que nos llevemos bien._

_-_ _Yo no lo dudo, después de todo el es un buen chico, de hecho el fue el primero en verte cuando llegaste._

_-_ _En serio?, no recuerdo nada._

_-_ _Veras, el estaba leyendo cerca del lugar por el que entraste y…_

_**El joven estaba recostado en el gran árbol que está en el centro del jardín trasero, era un hermoso día y justo cuando se distrajo un poco al mirar las nubes escucho un ruido cerca de él, se asomo a ver de que se trataba y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido.**_

_**De entre las ramas de los arbustos que conectaban al bosque, salía una chica envuelta en ropa de dormir total mente sucia y desgarrada en algunas partes, se veía cansada y justo cuando se acercaba m**__**ás al**__** lugar la vio caer al suelo, corrió hacia ella y alerto a los demás con sus gritos, se arrodillo junto a ella y le dijo que resistiese cuando esta cerraba los ojos, los criados no tardaron en llegar al escuchar al chico pedir ayuda.**_

_**-**__**¿Que sucede joven? – dijo el primero en llegar.**_

_**-**__**Lleven a esta chica a un cuarto y llamen al doctor.**_

_**-**__**Pero señor es una desconocida y no sabemos si…**_

_**-**__**No importa, necesita ayuda.**_

_**-**__**Pero es que su madre se…**_

_**-**__**Díganle a mi madre que fue una orden mía.**_

_**-**__**Como diga,- dijeron todos tomando a la chica y llevándola dentro.**_

_**El doctor de la familia llego un rato después y luego de examinarla dio las indicaciones para que se recuperara, mas el joven no se aparto de la chica hasta el anochecer y al día siguiente la acompaño toda la mañana, con la esperanza de ver sus ojos nuevamente, pues no podía sacar el color de estos de su mente.**_

_-_ _Pero el tubo que irse esa misma tarde al extranjero, por lo que no pudiste verlo al despertar._

_-_ _Entonces le debo mucho al joven Li._

_-_ _Bueno ya tendrás tiempo de agradecerle, ahora tenemos que empezar con los deberes – dijo dándole un pequeño guiño._

_-_ _¡Tienes razón!_

* * *

_En una oscura habitación se llevaba a cabo una masacre, una figura encapuchada se encargaba de atravesar con su espada a un grupo de hombres encadenados a una pared, se veían ya bastante golpeados, como si hubieran sido torturados largamente._

_-_ _¡Cómo es posible que una tonta niña sea más lista que un grupo de soldados entrenados por uno de los mejores asesinos! – se escucho gritar a la figura encapuchada._

_-_ _¡No es posible que en casi cinco años aun no tengan noticias de esa mocosa!_

_-_ _Señor Em…_

_-_ _¡No quiero más escusas!, y que te quede claro esto es una muestra de lo que te sucederá a ti y a tus hombres si no me traen lo que quiero – dijo sacando la espada del último de los apresados._

_-_ _Sí señor._

_-_ _Bien, espero noticias pronto- dijo saliendo del lugar._

_-_ _¿Ya tienes el cuerpo? – le preguntó el comandante a uno de sus hombres._

_-_ _Sí, pero no cree que se podría dar cuenta de que no es la chica._

_-_ _Claro que no, nunca la conoció, y además esa mocosa ya debe estar muerta, es imposible que allá sobrevivido en el bosque aquella noche, y mucho más que este viva después de casi cinco años, sin utilizar su apellido o ser reconocida._

_-_ _Tiene razón- dijo el soldado con una sonrisa macabra formándose en sus labios._

* * *

**_****(narra shaoran)****_**

_-_ _Ahh, aun nos queda un día de viaje – dijo mirando por la ventana._

_-_ _¿Que? No lo puedo creer ¿el siempre aventurero Eriol Hiraguisawa está cansado de viajar? – dije en tono burlón._

_-_ _¡lo digo en serio Shaoran!, llevamos días viajando._

_-_ _eso ya lo sé, también quiero llegar._

_-_ _si no calculo mal llegaremos allá alrededor de las diez u once de la mañana._

_-_ _aun así es mucho tiempo – me queje._

_-_ _tu paciencia sigue siendo la misma que cuando niño, es increíble que no hayas tomado ya el lugar del conductor._

_-_ _si lo hubiera hecho ya estaríamos allá o en todo caso llegaríamos hoy mismo._

_-_ _quizás tengas razón, pero pondrías la vida de todos nosotros en peligro al querer llegar lo antes posible – dijo con claras intenciones de iniciar una nueva discusión conmigo._

_-_ _¿y dime cuando veras a la señorita Tomoyo?- dije provocando que este se sonrojara y desviara la mirada._

_-_ _Pues… supongo que la veré en tu fiesta._

_-_ _¿Mi fiesta?_

_-_ _Por supuesto amigo, ¿no pensaras que tus hermanas no están organizando una fiesta de bienvenida verdad?_

_-_ _Ehh, pensándolo mejor ¿porque no vamos primero a tu casa?_

_-_ _Y perderme tu cara de fastidio, claro que no._

_-_ _Sabes Eriol, a veces creo que disfrutas verme sufrir._

_-_ _¡Por supuesto que sí!, ¡me encanta ver cómo te frustras por estupideces!_

_-_ _Que vamos a hacer contigo – dije en tono resignado._

_-_ _¡Pues nada más que apreciarme!_

_-_ _No tienes remedio – dije dándole un golpe en la cabeza, para luego comenzar una de nuestras acostumbradas peleas sin importancia…_

* * *

_El día por fin había llegado a su fin, nunca había terminado tan cansada, hicimos de todo el día de hoy, se arreglaron los cuartos para visitas, se lavaron los pisos, se limpiaron los jardines, y todas las demás aéreas de la casa.- __pensaba la castaña antes de quedar dormida._

_La mañana pronto llego despertando con los rayos del sol a Sakura._

**_(narra sakura)_**

_-_ _Hoy es el día, espero que nos llevemos bien.- me dije a mi misma._

_Salí a practicar como de costumbre y luego regrese a mi cuarto me arregle y salí al jardín a cortar algunas flores._

_-_ _Creo que Kajo me dijo que las rosas son las preferidas del joven- me dije estando cerca de los rosales._

_Tome un gran ramo de rosas y las coloque en un jarrón que lleve al cuarto del joven, la casa ya estaba llena de arreglos hechos el día anterior._

_-_ _Hola Sakura, ¿cómo amaneciste?- escuche a Kajo decirme._

_-_ _Muy bien ¿y tú?_

_-_ _Igual, a ver creo que ya todo está listo – dijo inspeccionando el lugar con la mirada._

_-_ _Si así parece, ¿ya despertó la señora Li?_

_-_ _Si pero aun no ha bajado, ¿Por qué?, ¿sucede algo? _

_-_ _No es nada malo, solo que prefiero que no le diga la verdad al joven Li._

_-_ _Pero ¿por que?_

_-_ _Es que no me sentiré muy cómoda si él lo llega a saber._

_-_ _Si así lo prefirieres no veo ningún problema- escuche desde mis espaldas._

_-_ _¡Señora Li!, es decir... no es que tenga nada en contra de su hijo... pero es que…_

_-_ _No te preocupes, si prefieres que se guarde tu secreto a si se hará._

_-_ _Gracias._

_-_ _Bueno el desayuno está listo.- dijo Kajo_

_-_ _Si en un momento estaré allí._

_-_ _Como diga._

_-_ _Le agradezco que guarde mi secreto._

_-_ _No tienes nada que agradecer._

_-_ _Bueno con su permiso - dije al retirarme._

_-_ _Propio - le escuche decir antes de darse la vuelta hacia el comedor._

* * *

_-_ _¿Ya estamos por llegar?_

_-_ _Si, solo nos faltan unos minutos – le respondí aun mirando atreves de la ventana._

_-_ _¡No comprendo como estas tan calmado, si estabas desesperado por llegar!_

_-_ _Es que el saber que solo estoy a unos minutos de casa me tranquiliza._

_-_ _Entiendo, aunque por aquí nada ha cambiado._

_-_ _Tienes razón – dije ya observando a lo lejos la entrada de la residencia Li, la misma que no veía hace años y a la que pronto ingresaría._


	5. Chapter 4

_**hola! =D**_

_**aqui les dejo el 4to cap espero les guste. lo dejare hasta aquí por hoy, mañana subo los demás :)**_

_**dejen reviews quiero saber que piensan ^_^ please**_

_**los personajes de CCS pertenecen a clam**_

_**byeeee**_

* * *

_**Cap. 4**_

_M__e encontraba en la planta alta de la mansión cuando a lo lejos pude ver un hermoso carruaje acercándose, en el momento no pude identificar de quien se trataba, pero como cada vez se acercaba más reconocí el escudo de la familia Li._

_Baje corriendo la escaleras y le avise a todos de la llegada del joven heredero, tan pronto como se enteraron salieron a la puerta formando un arco, alrededor de esta._

_Nunca había visto tanta emoción en la mansión o tal alegría en el rostro de la señora Li y sus hijas, era increíble tanto alboroto por una persona, pero la verdad es que todo esto hacia que me interesara sobremanera conocerlo._

_El carruaje se estaciono frente a nosotros y las puertas de este se abrieron para dar paso a un joven de ojos azul marino y caballo negro azulado, piel pálida y rostro risueño, en un principio pensé que este era al joven Li, pero al ver a otra persona salir del carruaje despegue mi vista de él para quedar sin habla, Shaoran Li era la viva imagen de su padre (había visto varias pinturas de él), alto, de pelo castaño chocolate, ojos miel intenso que se podían confundir con ámbar, piel bronceada y sonrisa arrogante._

_El se acerco a su madre y hermanas siendo rodeado por las últimas cuatro, quienes lo abrasaban de forma casi posesiva, luego de que estas lo soltaran se acerco a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_Se acerco minutos después a Kajo quien lo abraso con gran alegría, luego saludo a los demás empleados y al llegar a donde me encontraba se detuvo sorprendido, mientras me miraba a los ojos como si estuviera retándome a algo._

* * *

_*******(narra shoran)*******_

_Baje del carruaje luego de que Eriol bajara, me acerque a mi madre y hermanas las cuales me rodearon y abrazaron hasta asfixiarme como es su costumbre, cuando logre sacármelas de enzima salude a mi madre, a Kajo y luego a los demás ocupantes de la mansión los cuales me saludaban con una reverencia al acercarme a ellos._

_Pero en todo este tiempo me sentí observado y al acercarme a saludar al jardinero me di cuenta de el porqué de esta sensación, justo detrás de este se encontraba una chica que parecía querer esconderse, era de cabellos castaños claros que al darles el sol parecían dorados, piel pálida y ojos verdes color jade, su mirada era tan penetrante que no pude evitar quedar congelado al verla a los ojos, me di cuenta que esta a diferencia de los demás parecía retarme con la mirada, sin mencionar que siendo una de las empleadas del lugar no debería retar así a su patrón y el hecho de ser mujer no la ayudaba, pues a toda chica se le enseñaba a bajar la vista en la presencia de un hombre._

_Pero lo que más me llamo la atención de esta chica, es que no solo no parecía intimidarla mi presencia, sino que un aire de dignidad y orgullo la rodeaba, era la misma arrogancia que lleva todo noble impregnado en sí, es como la marca de toda persona que fuera uno de los llamados "sangre azul" ._

_Me coloque en frente de ella, esperando una reacción de su parte esta lo hiso un poco después aunque no era la que esperaba._

_Ella solo inclino un poco la cabeza y sin más me dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia uno de los jardines laterales._

_-_ _¿Quién es ella?- le pregunte a Kajo cuando se acerco a mí._

_-_ _Ella es Sakura, entro a trabajar aquí días después de su parida_

_-_ _¿Y por que se comporta así? ¿Qué tiene en mi contra?_

_-_ _¿En su contra? Pero como cree, ¿que podría tener en su contra si no lo conoce?_

_-_ _Eso es lo que quisiera saber, porque estoy seguro que lo que vi en sus ojos fue una mescla entre decepción y reproche._

_-_ _Seguro no fue más que un malentendido, Sakura es una chica muy dulce y además quería conocerlo joven will._

_-_ _Eso espero…_

* * *

_No sé que rayos me paso para haberme comportado así, no me conviene hacerme de enemigos y menos un como el heredero de la familia que me ha ayudado tanto, pero es que la actitud que tomo me molesto, me miraba como si tan solo por ser el yo tuviera que humillarme ante su presencia._

_Pero lo cierto es que no se que sucedió, salí de la casa con las mejores intenciones de conocerlo y que nos lleváramos bien, después de todo llevo años conviviendo con personas mayores que yo y aunque las aprecio mucho, me gustaría poder hablar con personas de mi edad, aunque eso ya no tiene mucho sentido después de semejante desplante no me sorprendería que me pidieran que me fuera de la casa, solo espero que no se halla ofendido demasiado._

_Esto era lo que pensaba la chica, sentada sobre una de las ramas de un enorme árbol, cuando una de sus compañeras le grito desde abajo que la señora había mandado a llamar a todo el servicio de la mansión._

_Ella bajo del árbol y se encamino algo temerosa hacia la estancia donde suponía se encontraban._

_Al llegar se encontró a la servidumbre formando una hilera frente a la familia de su señora, se coloco junto a Chiharu que estaba en uno de los extremos y miro a ver de qué se trataba todo esto._

_-_ _Creo que recuerdas a Rica, ¿verdad hijo? - escucho decir a la señora Li._

_-_ _Si, y me alegrara volver a probar su comida- dijo con una sonrisa._

_-_ _Aquí están yuko, makoto, yamasaki…_

_Escucho decir a la señora mientras seguía su camino frente a la hilera._

**_(narra sakura)_**

_Pronto llegaron hasta donde me encontraba, la señora Li me sonrió antes de presentarme ante su hijo._

_-_ _Y esta es Sakura, no la conoces porque entro a trabajar Lugo de que partiste al extranjero, lleva aquí casi cinco años, bueno cumplirá los cinco dentro de unos días, es una chica encantadora seguro se llevaran bien._

_-_ _Si supongo – dijo este mirándome con un rostro serio_

_-_ _Sakura este es mi hijo Shaoran, te había comentado de él antes, la verdad no es tan serio como aparenta – dijo sonriéndome._

_-_ _Es cierto, no creas en la faceta de amargado que tiene – escuche decir a Shiefa (la mayor de las hermanas). _

_-_ _Oye hermanita ¿de que lado se supone que estas?_

_-_ _¡Ahí del tuyo enano, pero es que la pobre de Saku se asustaría con tu actitud si no le advertimos!_

_-_ _¡Shiefa mejor guarda silencio y no me digas enano!_

_Mientras discutían no pude evitar recordar a mi hermano, solíamos discutir por cosas sin importancia, pero sabíamos que podíamos contar el uno con el otro, éramos muy unidos a pesar de lo diferente que éramos, realmente extraño nuestras peleas o sus apodos…_

_-_ _Es cierto, él es Eriol Hiragisawa se quedara un tiempo con nosotros así que espero no le causen molestias – escuche decir a Shaoran cuando Salí de mi letargo._

_-_ _¡Hasta que te acuerdas de mí!, un placer conocerlos a todos- dijo el joven oji azul pasando su mirada sobre todos los presentes._

_-_ _Bien Eriol, tu cuarto es el que siempre usabas cuando pequeño._

_-_ _si, ya recuerdo, bueno llevare mis maletas, vuelvo en un momento._

_-_ _Pero que dice joven, en un momento alguien más las llevara, vaya tranquilo. – dijo la señora granffor._

_-_ _Gracias - dijo antes de salir en dirección a las escaleras._

_-_ _Bien chicos encárguense de llevarlas - dijo la señora antes de irse a su estudio._

* * *

_Me acerque a las maletas y tome dos encaminándome hacia las escaleras._

_-_ _A dónde vas- escuche a mis espaldas, me di la vuelta y ahí se encontraba la última persona que quería ver en estos momentos._

_-_ _Llevare esto a su habitación señor._

_-_ _¿Que? ¿por que hace este trabajo una chica?_

_-_ _No entiendo su pregunta._

_-_ _Me refiero a que las maletas son pesadas, para que las esté llevando una chica._

_-_ _¡Oh! No importa, puedo con ellas, en un momento regreso por las demás, con su permiso. – dije al darle la espalda y apresurar el paso, y justo cuando coloque un pie en las escaleras sentí como me quitaban de las manos una de las maletas.-pero que…._

_-_ _Te dije que esto no lo debe hacer una chica – me dijo Shaoran quitándome la maleta que llevaba en la otra mano.- ¡hey Eriol!_

_-_ _¿Que sucede? – dijo asomándose por el barandal_

_-_ _¡Ayúdame con esto quieres!_

_-_ _¡claro en un momento bajo!_

_-_ _Pero es que usted no debe hacer esto, es mi trabajo…_

_-_ _No importa, yo lo hare._

_-_ _Pero es que…, su madre se disgustara si…_

_-_ _Mi madre no se va a enterar._

_-_ _Gracias – solo pude decir cuando el pasaba junto a mi por las escaleras._

* * *

_Mientras en una oscura habitación se encontraban un grupo de hombres frente a un hombre de edad algo avanzada y mirada perversa._

_-_ _¿Y bien? – pregunto el ultimo con voz claramente irritada._

_-_ _La hemos encontrado, señor._

_-_ _¿Y donde esta?_

_-_ _Tráiganla – escucho decir al líder del grupo._

_-_ _Si – dijeron dos de sus seguidores._

_Los dos hombres salieron del lugar, para volver unos minutos más tarde con un cuerpo sin vida que dejaron caer con poca delicadeza al suelo en frente del señor al que servían y a su líder._

_-_ _¿Donde la encontraron? – dijo con una mueca disfrazada de sonrisa._

_-_ _Estaba en el bosque, en estos años aprendió a sobrevivir, pero se convirtió en una salvaje por lo que no tuvimos más opción que matarla._

_-_ _No importa, de todas formas la quería muerta, han hecho un buen trabajo, pueden retirarse._

_-_ _Si._

_Y sin más el grupo de hombres salió de la habitación, dejando asía el dueño del lugar completamente solo, quien estallo en una sonora carcajada._

_-_ _¡Todo será mío!- grito aun dentro de la habitación terminando nuevamente con otra carcajada._

* * *

_Estaba acostado en mi cama cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta._

_-_ _¡Adelante! – grite desde dentro_

_-_ _¡Hola! – saludo una de mis hermanas_

_-_ _¿Que quieres Fuite?_

_-_ _¡Hay pero que gruñón estas!, solo vengo a avisarte que tu fiesta de bienvenida será mañana._

_-_ _Yo no quiero ninguna fiesta_

_-_ _¡Pues la tendrás de todas formas hermanito!_

_-_ _¡Porque no pude haber nacido en una familia normal!_

_-_ _¡Porque tú no eres normal!_

_-_ _¡Desde luego que si lo soy! – me queje_

_-_ _Si, si, lo que digas, solo recuerda mañana a las 8:00 pm, estate listo, seria de mala educación que el invitado de honor se retrasara._

_-_ _Está bien – dije resignado_

_-_ _Bien, la cena será servida dentro de 30 minutos, ¡no tardes!- dijo esto último desde el otro lado de la puerta._

_Me levante de la cama, y me dirigí al baño, luego de asearme, me vestí y me apresure a bajar, me senté en la mesa donde ya se encontraban, Shiefa, Faren (la menor de mis hermanas) y Eriol conversando animadamente._

_-_ _Buenas noches – dije al sentarme._

_-_ _¡Buenas noches! – recibí como respuesta de parte de todos._

_-_ _¿De que hablan? – pregunte_

_-_ _De las personas que vendrán a la fiesta_

_-_ _Ahh_

_-_ _¡Que ansioso pareces amigo!_

_-_ _¡Cállate Eriol!_

_-_ _Esa no es forma de tratar a tus invitados Shao – escuche decir a mis demás hermanas que acababan de llegar._

_-_ _Buenas noches – escuche justo cuando iba a responderles._

_-_ _Buenas noches - respondimos todos, levantándonos de nuestros asientos ante la presencia de mi madre._

_-_ _Bueno empecemos – dijo haciendo sonar una pequeña campana plateada._

_Al instante entraron en el salón un grupo de criados con bandejas que colocaron en la mesa, luego de esto se retiraron la mayoría de estos dejando así a dos chicas una menor que la otra, cuando estas se acercaron a la mesa para llenar las copas pude darme cuenta de quienes se trataba, eran Naoko y la chica que me presentaron al llegar, creo que su nombre es Sakura._

_Estas se acercaron y llenaron las copas de todos los ocupantes de la mesa, luego se dirigieron a una de las esquinas del salón esperando por ser requeridas._

_-_ _¿Quién es ella?- escuche que Eriol me susurraba_

_-_ _¿de quién hablas?_

_-_ _De la chica de la izquierda_

_-_ _Es una de las criadas, creo que se llama Sakura._

_-_ _Es muy bella._

_-_ _Si tu lo dices._

_-_ _A que te refrieres con eso, ¿a caso estas ciego?_

_-_ _No, pero a esa chica no le agrado_

_-_ _¿Pero que estás diciendo? Como que no le agradas si ni siquiera se conocen_

_-_ _Lo se, pero me da esa impresión, a demás me parece que es … no se… orgullosa_

_-_ _Si, lleva un cierto aire de dignidad y orgullo, algo difícil de ver en un criado._

_-_ _¿Sucede algo chicos?_

_-_ _No madre_

_La cena transcurrió tranquila, luego nos dirigimos a la sala de estar donde comeríamos el postre con una taza de té, como era nuestra costumbre._

_-_ _Shaoran, creo que sabes que mañana es tu fiesta de bienvenida_

_-_ _Si_

_-_ _Por lo que necesitas una acompañante esa noche_

_-_ _Pero madre…_

_-_ _No digas nada, sé que no tienes a nadie y es muy tarde ya para invitar a alguna joven a serlo, por lo que creo que Sakura debe acompañarte mañana._

_-_ _¡¿Que? – se escucho a Sakura y Shaoran gritar, la primera estaba en una de las esquinas del cuarto como acostumbraba, por si acaso requerían de su presencia._

_-_ _¡Que buena idea madre! – gritaron las hermanas Li al unisono._

_-_ _Pero madre no puede estar hablando en serio._

_-_ _Claro que si, Sakura ven aquí._

_-_ _Si._

_Sakura llego junto a su patrona, aun estaba sorprendida de lo dicho por esta, no sería la primera vez que fuera a una de esas fiestas, generalmente eran muy aburridas pero sería la primera vez que no fuera acompañada de Touya o Yukito._

_-_ _Veras hijo, Sakura es la única que tiene tu edad, y estoy segura que será una gran compañía para ti._

_-_ _Es cierto Shao no puedes presentarte solo, eso se vería mal y la señorita – dijo mirando Sakura– fácilmente seria la envidia de cualquiera._

_Sakura solo puedo sonreír ante el comentario._

_-_ _Bueno está decidido Sakura mañana acompañaras a Shaoranen la fiesta. _

_-_ _Si señora._


	6. Chapter 5

_**hola! =D**_

_**aqui les dejo el 5to cap espero les guste. **_

_**se que dije que ho subiria los faltantes, pero por razones ajenas a mi no pude hacerlo :( espero poder terminar de subirlos mañana **_

_**dejen reviews quiero saber que piensan ^_^ please**_

_**los personajes de CCS pertenecen a clam**_

_**byeeee**_

* * *

_**Cap. 5**_

_S__on las 6:30 de la tarde, el día de hoy no tuve que hacer mis deberes, las hermanas Li se encargaron durante toda la tarde de buscarme lo indicado para ir a la fiesta. Al final se decidieron por un hermoso vestido color rosa pálido, es totalmente ajustado hasta las caderas de donde sale una amplia falda de un tono un poco más oscuro que me llega a los tobillos, la parte superior del vertido esta bordado con hilos dorados, formando pequeñas flores y sostenidos por unos finos tirillos y terminan en forma de __v __que formaba un ligero escote, y unas zapatillas de tacón color dorado y me dejaron algo de maquillaje, a demás de algunas prendas._

_Me dirigí al baño donde tome una ducha y lave mi cabello, me vestí rápidamente y seque mi cabello con una toalla, luego me coloque frente al espejo y me coloque un poco de maquillaje, la verdad es que nunca me ha gustado, pero la ocasión lo amerita, el maquillaje era sutil, un poco de sombra dorada en los ojos, un labial rosa en los labios, luego me coloque las zapatillas y peine mi cabello en un sencillo moño y los dos mechones delanteros de mi cabello sueltos, me coloque alrededor del moño un adorno de flores naturales del mismo color del vestido, lo que lo hacía lucir más complicado y elegante, me coloque en el cuello una cadena de oro con un dije en forma de flor que la señora Li me había regalado para mi cumpleaños hace algunos a__ños, unos pendientes a juego obsequio de las hijas de esta, unos guantes dorados que traía el vestido, un sencillo brazalete de oro obsequio de mis compañeros el año pasado, era sencillo pero bonito y elegante, habían gastado mucho en él y era una lástima no tener una ocasión para usarlo._

_Luego me dirigí hacia el pequeño tocador que había en el cuarto y de una pequeña cajita saque uno de los únicos recuerdos de mi antigua vida. Un hermoso anillo de oro con esmeraldas (mi piedra favorita), ese fue el ultimo regalo que mi padre me había dado y se había salvado porque lo traía puesto, era lo único que me decía que todos esos recuerdos eran ciertos y no un mal sueño. Lo mire con nostalgia y me lo coloque en el dedo, por ultimo me rocíe un poco de perfume y me dirigí hacia el estudio de mi patrona, toque varias veces la puerta hasta que escuche un adelante por parte de ella._

_Cuando entre pude ver que no estaba sola, con ella estaban el joven Eriol y una chica de piel sumamente pálida, ojos amatistas y cabello ondulado negro azabache le llegaba un poco mas debajo de la cintura, lo que contrastaba increíblemente con su pálida piel. Esta portaba una sonrisa afable y tranquila, aun que al girarse y mirarme pareció sorprenderse. _

_-_ _Lamento interrumpir- dije_

_-_ _ no te preocupes, ¿necesitas algo?_

_-_ _No, es solo que usted me pidió que viniera a verla antes de la fiesta._

_-_ _¿Que? Eso quiere decir que tu eres …_

_-_ _Un gusto verle joven Eriol – dije haciendo una reverencia_

_-_ _Esto es increíble, no te reconocí, es mas pensé que eras una de las amigas de las chicas._

_-_ _Me alaga mi lord_

_-_ _Bueno Tomoyo que era eso que querías pedirme – pregunto la patrona cambiando el rumbo de la conversación._

_-_ _¡Oh!, cierto quería pedirle que me dejara hospedarme en su casa durante unos días, si no es molestia claro._

_-_ _Por supuesto, no es ninguna molestia, nos encantaría contar con tu presencia estos días._

_-_ _Muchas gracias_

_-_ _Por cierto, Tomoyo ella es Sakura, Sakura ella es Tomoyo la prometida de Eriol y una muy buena amiga de Shaoran._

_-_ _Es un placer – dije al mirarla con una sonrisa_

_-_ _El placer es mío, bueno tengo que irme a cambiar nos vemos en la fiesta._

_Eriol y Tomoyo salieron del estudio, es una chica encantadora aunque no entiendo porque se me hace conocida._

_-_ _¡Sakura esta bellísima! – escuché decir a la señora Li luego de un tiempo._

_-_ _Gracias._

_-_ _Bueno solo quería saber si no te molesta mi decisión de que participaras en esta fiesta._

_-_ _No claro que no._

_-_ _¿Entonces que te tiene así?_

_-_ _Es solo que he recordado algunas cosas de mi pasado._

_-_ _¿Cómo cuáles?_

_-_ _Recordé las fiestas en las que iba acompañada de mi hermano o de Yukito._

_-_ _Ya veo, se que para estos días estas muy triste por eso quiero que te diviertas un poco._

_-_ _Se lo agradezco mucho._

_-_ _No tienes nada que agradecer sabes que eres como una hija para mí._

_-_ _Si._

_-_ _Bueno ya es hora de que todo empiece._

_-_ _Si ya son las 8:00 de la noche._

_-_ _Tú no entraras aun pues entraras con mi hijo luego de que la mayoría de los invitados lleguen._

_-_ _Si_

_-_ _Bien, debo irme – dijo levantándose y dejando al descubierto un hermoso vestido color zafiro y hay pude darme cuenta de su perfecto maquillaje, y que a pesar de su edad ella seguía siendo tan bella como en su juventud._

* * *

_-_ _Shaoran ¿puedo pasar? – escuche Eriol decirme desde el pasillo._

_-_ _Claro adelante._

_-_ _Ya es hora de que bajes_

_-_ _Lose ya casi estoy listo, es que me quede dormido_

_-_ _Definitivamente eres el noble con los peores modales que conozco._

_-_ _Eso no es cierto, ¿que me dices de Luong?_

_-_ _De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tienes razón Luong es peor._

_-_ _¿Y quiénes están abajo?_

_-_ _Los de costumbre, los Hideyoshi, los Sakurai,…_

_-_ _Si ya entiendo, realmente no tengo muchas ganas de bajar_

_-_ _¿Por que? Sé que no te gustan estas fiestas, pero te ves aun mas desanimado que de costumbre._

_-_ _Comprende Eriol esa chica me odia y no sé que rayos se la metió a mi madre en la cabeza para ponerme de acompañante a una criada, es decir me pondrá en ridículo apropósito ¡lose!_

_-_ _Creo que las estas juzgando sin conocerla, recuerda que la últimas vez que hiciste eso te arrepentiste._

_-_ _Eso ya lo sé pero es diferente…_

_-_ _Claro, bueno ya sabes que tienes que bajar, Sakura te estará esperando junto a la puerta._

_-_ _Si, ya bajo_

_Suspire resignado, me termine de poner el saco y baje al salón, llegue a la entrada y empecé a buscar a Sakura con la mirada pero no la veía por ninguna parte, en la búsqueda me quede prendado a una chica que estaba de perfil a donde me encontraba, llevaba un vestido rosa pálido con la falda un poco más oscura, ella pareció notar que la observaba y se giro hacía donde me encontraba, quede sorprendido al verla, en un principio no la reconocí, sino hasta que esta me sonrió y se acerco a mi haciendo una reverencia._

_-_ _¿Sakura?, ¿eres tú?_

_-_ _Si_

_-_ _Bueno ¿vamos?- dije ofreciendo mi mano_

_-_ _Si, claro – dijo tomando mi mano_

_Aun no podía creer que la chica que veía sujeta a mi brazo, era la misma que la noche anterior llenaba mi copa.__Se veía sumamente encantadora, y lo que más me gustaba era que ella parecía ignorarlo._

_-_ _Espero no se sienta incomodo con mi presencia – la escuche decir antes de que abrieran las puertas._

_-_ _Por supuesto que no._

* * *

_Las puesta por fin se abrieron haciendo que todas las miradas se centraran en nosotros, sentí a la chica tensarse, ante las miradas de sorpresa e interés de los espectadores._

_Bajamos las escaleras tomados de las manos y al llegar al final de esta mi madre se poso a nuestro lado y con vos solemne y serena les dio la bienvenida a todos los invitados._

_-_ _Estimados amigos es un placer el tenerlos aquí para celebrar el regreso a casa de Shaoran, y de parte de toda la familia les doy la más sincera bienvenida a nuestra casa._

_Luego de saludar a todos los invitados, y recorrer el salón unas veinte o treinta veces me dirigí al balcón donde encontré a Eriol y Tomoyo._

_-_ _¡Hola! – saludo Tomoyo_

_-_ _Hola_

_-_ _Y donde esta Sakura – escuche preguntar a Eriol_

_-_ _Es cierto ¿no se supone que es tu acompañante?_

_Y justo ahí lo recordé, hace al menos una hora le dije que me esperara cerca del área de la orquesta, porque tenía que hablar sobre unos negocios con uno de los invitados._

_-_ _¡¿Que hiciste que? – me grito Tomoyo cuando les conté lo sucedido._

_-_ _¡No puedo creer que la hayas dejado sola con esas arpías! ¡O con los idiotas que hay allí dentro!_

_-_ _Vamos Eriol no es para tanto solo es una fi…_

_-_ _¡Es que no lo entiendes!, Sakura es una chica muy linda, es encantadora, y vino acompañada por uno de los solteros más codiciados de aquí, en otras palabras es carne fresca, no es posible que no hayas notado las miradas que le enviaron las demás chicas cuando entraron era como si quisieran matarla con la mirada._

_-_ _Tomoyo debes estar exagerando_

_-_ _No, Shao piénsalo, una bella chica llega a la fiesta del año con el invitado de honor, el cual la deja sola en la fiesta por más de una hora, se le acercan uno o dos nobles y la convencen de que pase un tiempo con ellos, luego se enteran de que no es más que una criada y hacen lo que quieran con ella._

_-_ _De acuerdo, la voy a buscar - dije entrando nuevamente en el salón y buscando la con la vista, en un principio no me importo mucho no encontrarla, pero al ver que los minutos pasaban y no la encontraba me empecé a preocupar, las palabras de Tomoyo y Eriol me taladraban el cerebro, si algo le pasaba a esa chica por mi descuido no me perdonaría nunca._

_Salí al jardín donde estuve buscando durante un tiempo sin obtener nada, y justo cuando me disponía a entrar para buscarla nuevamente, escuche gritos a lo lejos, no lo pensé mucho y salí corriendo en esa dirección. La voz cada vez se hacía más fuerte y clara ya a muy poca distancia pude reconocer su voz, y llegue al lugar de donde provenía, era la parte más deshabitada de los jardines, pude distinguir la figura de unos tres hombres que acorralaban a Sakura contra un árbol mientras esta ponía resistencia pero debo de agregar que estaba en desventaja._

* * *

_Mientras forcejeaba con los sujetos puede ver a Shaoran acercarse corriendo y luego detenerse en busca de algo, cuando por lo visto pudo ayarlo apresuro su paso nuevamente, como los sujetos estaban de espalda a él le dio un fuerte golpe al que me sujetaba las manos, dejando a este completamente inconsciente._

_Gracias a que ya no tenía esa presión en mis manos, pude ayudarlo con los otros sujetos, mis golpes no eran tan fuertes como los de él como para noquearlos, pero servían de distracción mientras él se encargaba del otro._

_Cuando estuvieron los tres en el suelo inconscientes, nos alejamos del lugar llegando a una de las fuente, en todo este tiempo no derrame ni una sola lagrima, supongo que por la adrenalina del momento, pero tan pronto llegamos a la fuente, no pude contener la lagrimas y me senté débilmente en el borde de esta.__En ese momento las imágenes de lo sucedido giraban en el interior de mi cabeza repitiéndolas una y otra vez._

_**Luego de la bienvenida dada por la señora Li saludamos a una gran cantidad de invitados pero uno de estos le dijo a Shaoran que necesitaba hablar de un negocio, y que si no lo hacían ahora quizas no lo pudieran hacer en un futuro.**_

_**-**__**Esperame aquí ¿sí?, vuelvo en un momento**_

_**-**__**Si**_

_**El tiempo paso y ni una señal de donde pueda estar el, un rato después se me acercaron dos chicos para hablar conmigo, lo cual hice encantada pues ya estaba cansada de esperar a que Shaoran apareciera, unos quince o veinte minutos después otro chico se acerca diciendo que Shao le envió a decirme que se encontraba en el jardín y quería que fuera hasta haya, pues quería presentarme a alguien, yo le creí a este y acompañada de los otros dos chicos salimos.**_

_**Ya a fuera estos me forzaron y arrastraron a internarme en el bosque, logre zafarme y salir corriendo, pero un rato después me acorralaron contra un árbol y así empezamos con el forcejeo y justo luego Shaoran apareció.**_

_Las imágenes pasaban una y otra vez y las lágrimas seguían cayendo cuando sentí que algo o alguien se colocaban frente a mí y me levantaba el rostro._

_-_ _¿Está bien? ¿te hicieron daño?_

_-_ _Si, es solo que no puedo dejar de llorar_

_-_ _Seguro te asustaste mucho – dijo sacando de su bolsillo un pañuelo y secando la lagrimas que se deslizaban por mi rostro._

_-_ _Si_

_-_ _No te preocupes ya estas a salvo._

_-_ _Gracias._

_-_ _Yo… lo siento no pensé que esto podría suceder._

_-_ _Pero si tú me salvaste, no tienes por que disculparte._

_-_ _Es que todo es mi culpa, por haberte dejado sola en la fiesta._

_-_ _Claro que no, es mía por haber creído en sus mentiras, por ser tan tonta._

_-_ _No eres tonta, solo muy inocente._

_-_ _Le debo un disculpa joven Shaoran._

_-_ _¿Una disculpa?_

_-_ _Si, por la forma en que lo eh tratado desde que llego, pero es que no sé porque me comporte así, si yo quería agradecerle todo lo que hiso por mí._

_-_ _¿Lo que hice por ti?_

_-_ _Si, seguro no lo recuerda pero gracias a usted estoy viva._

_-_ _Yo… lo siento, no lo recuerdo_

_-_ _Es de esperarse fue hace muchos años._

_-_ _Per…_

_-_ _Es mejor que regresemos – dije interrumpiéndolo y apresurándome a llegar_

_-_ _Si_

* * *

_-_ _¿En que piensas?_

_-_ _En esa chica, Sakura, es tan parecida a mi querida prima_

_-_ _Tomoyo sabes que eso es imposible, ella…_

_-_ _Lo sé, pero es que hasta comparten el mismo nombre, te juro que si no supiera que mi prima murió en ese incidente creería que es ella._

_-_ _Si la verdad si se parecen_

_-_ _¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-_ _Hace años la conocí, en una fiesta, era una persona muy dulce._

_-_ _Si, lose, ella era un ángel_

_-_ _Y como todo ángel, es requería por Dios un día_

_-_ _Así es, pero no dejo de pensar que a ella ya la conocía._

* * *

_Luego de que entramos la fiesta siguió tranquila, y luego de despedir a los invitados me encerré en mi cuarto pensando en lo dicho por Sakura._

_No la recordaba a ella ni recordaba haberle salvado la vida, anteriormente._

_Mas se le hacía familiar y recordaba ver unos ojos como los de ella antes, el problema es que no recordaba ni cuando, ni a quien se los vio._

_Y aun pensando en eso se quedo completamente dormido_

* * *

_Me levante al amanecer como de costumbre, el día de hoy sería muy agotador, tendríamos que limpiar la mansión de punta a punta, debido a la gran fiesta de anoche._

_La noche anterior me dijeron que podía quedarme a dormir hasta tarde, por mi desvelada de anoche, y aunque en este momento me este muriendo de sueño, por más que intentaba volver a dormir no podía, y las imágenes de lo que sucedió anoche se repitan una y otra vez en mi mente._

_Ya resignada a no dormir me levante de la cama y cambiándome de ropa baje al jardín al lugar en donde estuvieron a punto de abusar de mí si no hubiera sido por…_

_-_ _¿Que haces aquí?- escuche que decían a espaldas de mí, me gire para ver de quien se trataba y justo en frente de mi estaba la última persona que hubiera esperado ver._

* * *

_Me desperté cuando los rayos del sol me dieron de lleno en el rostro, abrí mis ojos con pesadez, y trate de volver a dormir, pero al no lograrlo me disidí a levantarme de la cama y hachearme._

_Cuando termine baje al jardín para tomar un poco de aire fresco, en mi caminata alcance a escuchar unos ruidos, que venían en la misma dirección que escuche los gritos de Sakura anoche._

_Me acerque al lugar curioso de saber que pasaba, para encontrarme con la extraña escena de Sakura golpeando un tronco._

_Me acerque a ella cuando estaba de espaldas y con un rápido comentario la saque del transe en el que parecía estar._

_-_ _¿Que hacer aquí?_

_-_ _¡Joven Li!, me asusto, ¿desea algo?_

_-_ _ Sí, que me digas que haces aquí_

_-_ _Bueno… yo… estoy practicando_

_-_ _¿Practicando a como golpear un tronco?_

_-_ _Este… solo lo uso como oponente en la práctica de artes marciales – dijo nerviosa_

_-_ _¿artes marciales?, ¿desde cuándo las chicas practican eso?_

_-_ _Pues no es común que lo hagan, pero es una costumbre que tengo desde niña._

_-_ _Ya veo, y que me dices ¿te ayudo?_

_-_ _¡¿Qué?_

_-_ _Estoy seguro que seré mejor contrincante que un tronco_

_-_ _Pero… es que… su madre se podría molestar._

_-_ _Ella no tiene por que enterarse._

_-_ _Pero…_

_-_ _Entonces es una orden._

_-_ _Como desee – dijo ella claramente resignada._

_Empezaron con ataque suaves, pero con forme pasaba el tiempo, los golpes se hacían más fuertes, rápidos y certeros._

_Luego de un tiempo, ambos estaban agotados, por lo que deshicieron parar._

_-_ _No creía que fueras tan buena en la pelea_

_-_ _Tube buenos maestros_

_-_ _¿maestros?, ¿tus padres te enseñaron?_

_-_ _No, lo hicieron mi hermano y su mejor amigo_

_-_ _¿Tienes un hermano?_

_-_ _Ahora ya no, pero hace algunos años lo tube.- dijo con nostalgia_

_-_ _Yo… lo siento… no sabia que…_

_-_ _No importa, eso paso hace mucho tiempo_

_-_ _Pero…_

_-_ _¡SAKURA!, ¡Sakura!, ¡SAKURA!.._

_-_ _¡Aquí estoy Kajo!_

_-_ _Por fin te encuentro, la señora quiere que vallas con ella._

_-_ _¿Ahora?_

_-_ _Si, dijo que lo antes posible_

_-_ _¿Y sabes de que se trata?_

_-_ _No, ella solo dijo esto_

_-_ _De acuerdo, voy enseguida_

_La chica se encamino hacia el despacho de la señora, al llegar a la puerta toco un par de veces para luego entrar._

_-_ _¿Me llamaba señora?_

_-_ _Si, me temo que tengo malas noticias._

_-_ _malas noticias, __¿__de que clase?_

_-_ _Se trata de lo que sucedió en aquella ocasión._

_-_ _¿Me descubrieron?_

_-_ _No, pero una persona ah reclamado los bienes de tu familia._

_-_ _¡¿Qué?_

_-_ _Como sabrás desde aquel atentado, nadie ha dicho nada con respecto a sus tierras, pero no se por que ahora alguien las reclama como suyas._

_-_ _¿Y puede hacer eso?_

_-_ _Si se supiera que sigues con vida no, pero como te creen muerta tus propiedades pueden pasar a otras manos._

_-_ _Ya veo – dijo preocupada._

_-_ _¿Que piensas hacer?_

_-_ _ no puedo permitir que todo lo que mis padres lograron con esfuerzo, le sea arrebatado a mi familia._

_-_ _¡¿Piensas reaparecer?_

_-_ _No lo sé, pero creo que hay otra opción._

_-_ _ No te apresures, puedes correr grave peligro si haces eso._

_-_ _Pero…_

_-_ _Sakura tú vales más que todas esas cosas juntas, recuérdalo._

_- Si._


	7. Chapter 6

_**hola! =D**_

_**aqui les dejo el 6to cap espero les guste.**_

_**Maru-chan1296 gracias por los reviews y por seguir la historia :)**_

_**dejen reviews quiero saber que piensan ^_^ please**_

_**los personajes de CCS pertenecen a clam**_

_**byeeee**_

* * *

_**Cap. 6**_

_**D**__esde aquella conversación han pasado unos dos meses, los trámites de aquella tonta solicitud aun no están hechos, por lo que debo esperar un tiempo antes de salir a la luz._

_En estos dos meses mi amistad con Shaoran se ha hecho más fuerte, recuerdo como todo empezó…_

_Luego de aquel agotador día me decidí a acostarme temprano, aun preocupada por lo dicho esta mañana por la señora Li, me que pensando en eso largo rato hasta quedar dormida._

_Me desperté al amanecer como de costumbre y baje dirigiéndome al área más apartada del jardín, al llegar pude ver la figura de Shaoran, de espaldas a mí._

_-_ _¿Joven Li?_

_-_ _ Ya llegaste – dijo este sonriente y dándose la vuelta._

_-_ _¿Que hace aquí?_

_-_ _Pero que mala memoria tienes, ayer te dije que entrenaría contigo ¿no?_

_-_ _Sí, pero yo pensé que solo seria por el día de ayer._

_-_ _¿Te molesta que este aquí?_

_-_ _No, pero no quiero que su madre se moleste conmigo._

_-_ _Pero si ya te dije que ella no se tiene que enterar, y aunque lo hiciera no creo que se moleste y menos contigo._

_-_ _Bueno…_

_-_ _Vamos acepta._

_-_ _De acuerdo._

_-_ _¡Genial!, empecemos entonces._

_-_ _Si._

_Luego de practicar nos sentamos sobre el pasto en el centro del campo._

_-_ _¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

_-_ _¡Claro!_

_-_ _Ayer me dijiste que tu hermano murió, ¿pero que paso con el resto de tu familia?_

_-_ _Ellos… murieron junto a mi hermano_

_-_ _Es decir que estas…_

_-_ _Sola, si, luego de que ellos murieron empecé a trabajar aquí._

_-_ _¿Que edad tenias?_

_-_ _14 años._

_-_ _Eras una niña, ¿y que sucedió?_

_-_ _Escuchaste sobre el asalto al pueblo de __gion._

_-_ _Si._

_-_ _Bueno ellos murieron en aquel asalto._

_-_ _Lo sien…_

_-_ _No importa, vámonos es tarde – dije levantándome de el pasto y dándole la espalda para evitar que viera mis lagrimas._

_-_ _ no los escondas._

_-_ _¿Que?_

_-_ _Que no escondas tus sentimientos, para aparentar fortaleza – dijo colocándose en frente mío – si quieres llorar solo hazlo._

_-_ _Gracias – dije abrasándolo y empezando a llorar en su hombro, al principio este se vio sorprendido pero correspondió mi abrazo._

_No recuerdo cuanto tiempo duramos así pero eso marco el principio de una hermosa amistad._

_He intentado decirle muchas veces quien soy en realidad, pero las palabras se atoran en mi garganta con el simple pensamiento de que se enojara conmigo._

_Por otro lado Eriol y Tomoyo, siguen con nosotros, con ellos también he entablado una gran amistad, Tomoyo es muy parecida a mi única prima, pero ella desapareció con su madre hace mucho tiempo, nos tratamos como si fuéramos hermanas y nos conociéramos de toda la vida._

_Con Eriol no es muy diferente, es como si tuviera a Touya de nuevo conmigo, solo que más amable._

_En estos dos meses a Shaoran se le han agregado deberes para con los negocios de su familia, por lo que casi no nos veíamos en el día, por eso aprovechamos el tiempo en el que entrenamos, para hablar de cualquier cosa, o cualquier preocupación que tengamos._

_Recuerdo la primera vez que me hablo de su padre…_

_Estábamos entrenando como de costumbre cuando note que este estaba algo desanimado._

_-_ _¿Que te pasa?_

_-_ _¿Nada, porque lo dices?_

_-_ _Vamos, no puedes escondérmelo se que algo te pasa._

_-_ _Bueno es que esta es la fecha de muerte de mi padre._

_-_ _Ya veo, ¿lo extrañas mucho verdad?_

_-_ _Si, aunque no podría decir que lo recuerdo claramente pues solo era un niño cuando murió._

_-_ _¿Que sucedió?_

_-_ _Pues según me han dicho, estaba en viaje de negocios pero su socio lo traiciono con la intención de quedarse con nuestra compañía, mi padre se dio cuenta gracias a que uno de sus amigos le advirtió sobre lo que había descubierto y lo enfrento, pero este logro huir disparándole directo a mi padre y con esto matándolo._

_-_ _No puedo creerlo ¿cómo se llamaba?_

_-_ _No lo recuerdo con claridad creo que era un tal Komitsu._

_-_ _Ya veo, y ¿cómo era tu padre?_

_-_ _Era muy diferente a mi madre, a diferencia de esta le gustaba demostrar sus emociones en todo momento, y a pesar de ser la cabeza de la familia y un empresario no descuidaba de nosotros, realmente lo admiro mucho._

_-_ _Era una gran persona._

_-_ _A si es, espero llegar a parecerme a él, algún día._

_-_ _¡Claro que lo lograras!_

_-_ _Gracias._

_-_ _Y como es que tu madre paso a ser la cabeza de la familia._

_-_ _Pues debido a la muerte de mi padre no había quien se ocupara de la empresa pues yo solo tenía ocho años por lo que ella tomo el control y le demostró a todos que ella podía hacerlo, pues muchos se oponían a esto._

_-_ _Ya veo, ¡la señora granffor es una mujer muy valiente!_

_-_ _Lo dice la chica que ha estudiado completamente todo lo que pasa por sus manos y que aparte practica artes marciales y esgrima._

_-_ _Bueno digamos que es algo de familia._

_-_ _¿Que?_

_-_ _Nada, vámonos ¿sí?_

_-_ _De acuerdo_

_Ahora que lo pienso, será posible que lo que le hicieron al padre de Shaoran sea lo mismo que le hicieron a mi familia._

_En esto pensaba cuando me quede dormida en espera de un nuevo día._

* * *

_- ¿Cuánto__ tiempo más tendré que esperar para que se me autorice tomar en mi poder las propiedades Kinomoto? – se escucho el irritado grito del dueño de la mansión._

_-_ _Vera señor estas cosas tarda alrededor de 5 o 6 meses o quizas mas. – dijo asustado uno de sus vasallos._

_-_ _¡Eso ya lo sé inútil! y lo qué quiero ¡es que apresures el proceso!_

_-_ _Señor eso no es posible, es parte del sistema y …_

_-_ _¡Ya estoy harto de inútiles! ¡Largo, si no quieres morir!_

_-_ _Como diga. – dijo este saliendo al paso rápido del lugar._

_-_ _Solo esto me faltaba luego de años tratando de asegurarme de que ningún Kinomoto este vivo, me dicen que debo esperar más. – dijo molesto el hombre antes de sentarse tras su escritorio y revolver unos papeles._

* * *

_Me encuentro en mi habitación pensando en el regalo de Sakura para su cumpleaños, que por cierto es mañana, había pensado en muchas cosas pero considerando que ella no gusta de cosas extravagantes me decidí por un lindo y sencillo brazalete de plata._

_Estoy seguro que le gustara aunque quizas primero no quiera aceptarlo, por la condición de señor-criada, cosa que encuentro tonta, porque me he dado cuenta que tiene mejor comportamiento y educación que muchas nobles que conozco._

_Eso me recuerda a cuando la convencí de llamarme Shaoran…_

_Este era el tercer día que llevábamos entrenando cuando note que ella me seguía llamando "joven Li"_

_-_ _dime Shaoran_

_-_ _No puedo hacer eso joven…_

_-_ _Solo cuando estemos solos, se supone que somos amigos ¿no?_

_-_ _Pero estaría mal que hiciera eso, es decir va contra las reglas._

_-_ _Yo te lo estoy pidiendo_

_-_ _Pero…_

_-_ _Si no me dejas de otra te lo ordenare – dije para luego giñarle un ojo._

_-_ _De acuerdo – dijo soltando un suspiro de resignación_

_-_ _¿te gusta montar?_

_-_ _Si, ¿por que lo pregunta?_

_-_ _Prefecto, vamos sígueme_

_-_ _Pero… joven…_

_-_ _Shaoran_

_-_ _Pero…_

_-_ _Dilo_

_-_ _Shoran, ¿a donde vamos?_

_-_ _Ya lo veras_

_La lleve hasta las caballerizas y la convencí de montar conmigo un rato, hasta que esta se dio cuenta de la hora y salió disparada hacia la mansión, realmente es una chica sin igual._

_Mientras pensaba en esto me fui quedando dormido._

* * *

_Desperté y me arregle para bajar, llegue hasta el campo para entrenar y me senté a esperar a Shaoran, por lo visto se había retrasado,_

_Había cerrado los ojos al sentir la fresca brisa matinal acariciarme el rostro, cuando sentí que me cubrían los ojos, me alarme un momento, hasta que me percate de quien se trataba._

_-_ _¡Hola!- dije aun sin poder ver_

_-_ _¡¿Como está la festejada?- dijo soltándome_

_-_ _¡muy bien!_

_-_ _Me alegro, por cierto ¡felicidades! – dijo extendiéndome un cajita_

_-_ _¿Es para mí?_

_-_ _Pues claro, ¿para quién más si no?_

_-_ _Te lo agradezco pero no puedo aceptarlo_

_-_ _¿Por qué no? – dijo con semblante triste_

_-_ _Es que…_

_-_ _Ábrelo_

_-_ _De acuerdo – dije abriendo la cajita, donde se podía ver un hermoso y sencillo brazalete_

_-_ _Dale la vuelta_

_-_ _Si – al girarlo puede ver el grabado que decía "para Saku , te deseo que en este día cumplas todos tus sueños, Shao"_

_-_ _Es hermoso…- dije al borde de las lagrimas_

_-_ _Pero no llores si no te gusta…_

_-_ _Me encanta, lloro de felicidad, es que no lo esperaba..._

_-_ _ Eres una tonta_

_-_ _¿Que?_

_-_ _No deberías llorar por eso, es más si vas a llorar cada vez que te regale algo no lo volveré a hacer._

_-_ _Shao…_

_-_ _Pequeña, no me gusta verte llorar lo sabes – dijo secando mis lagrimas con su pulgar y mirándome tiernamente._

_-_ _Gracias, de verdad te lo agradezco_

_-_ _ No tienes que hacerlo._

_Me coloque el brazalete y nos dedicamos a hablar y estaba a punto de decirle mi secreto cuando…_

_-_ _¡Sakura! Mi niña aquí estas, muchísimas felicidades_

_-_ _Gracias Kajo – dije abrasándola_

_-_ _Espero te guste_

_-_ _Todo lo que venga de tus manos lo hará, pero no tenías que molestarte._

_-_ _No es molestia mi niña_

_-_ _¡Es hermoso!- dije al desenvolverlo, era un precioso vestido color verde, que llegaba hasta las rodillas donde tenía unos lindos vuelos en blanco, era de mangas cortas, que también tenían vuelos, el escote era cuadrado y el corpiño totalmente ajustado hasta las caderas donde se soltaba totalmente y se mecía al son del viento._

_-_ _Te quedara increíble – me dijo Shaoran_

_-_ _Si, es una pena que no tengas muchos lugares en donde lucirlos – dijo Kajo _

_-_ _¡No digas eso, me lo pondré en mi día libre!_

_-_ _Eso no sería justo para Kajo que se esforzó en hacerlo… ¡ya se! Te lo pondrás hoy por que saldrás con nosotros._

_-_ _¿Qué?, no puedo hacer eso, tengo obligaciones joven…_

_-_ _Eso sería genial, Sakura casi no sale de la mansión, a menos que tenga que comparar algo_

_-_ _Entonces está decidido_

_-_ _Pero…_

_-_ _Mi madre ya esta despierta_

_-_ _Si, está en el comedor_

_-_ _Bien – dijo encaminándose al salón_

_-_ _Kajo sabes que no puedo hacer eso, tengo deberes que hacer en la mansión_

_-_ _No te preocupes por eso, es tu día, diviértete_

_-_ _Gracias_

_Nos dirigimos a la cocina donde servimos el desayuno y donde Shao claramente planteo su plan a los que se encontraban en ella._

_-_ _Madre, quisiera pedirle que le dé el día libre a Sakura_

_-_ _¿A que se debe esta petición?_

_-_ _Como sabrá hoy es su cumple años, y quiero que salga a pasear con nosotros – dijo mirando a los chicos, quienes asintieron._

_-_ _Por mi no habrá ningún problema., eso me recuerda… Sakura ven aquí por favor_

_-_ _Si señora_

_-_ _Toma – dijo entregándome otra cajita muy parcida a la que Shaoran me había entregado_

_-_ _¡Señora no debió molestarse!_

_-_ _No fue una molestia, vamos ábrela_

_-_ _Si – al abrirla pude ver un anilló de oro blanco con el escudo de la familia Li en el frente y su nombre grabado al reverso._

_-_ _Ese anillo suele ser obsequiado a las personas allegadas a mi familia, no es nada especial pero te has ganado la confianza de esta familia y el cariño de todos, con esto estarás segura y podrás recibir ayuda siempre que la necesites, pues te identificara como una Li._

_-_ _¡Muchísima gracias!_

_-_ _ Nosotros también tenemos algo para ti – dijo Tomoyo_

_-_ _Toma – dijo Eriol entregándome unos hermosos pendientes_

_-_ _Espero te guste – dijo Tomoyo mostrándome unos lindos adornos para el cabello._

_-_ _Se los agradezco mucho de verdad – estaba tan feliz que no sabia si podría aguantar las lagrimas._

_-_ _Bien, sube a prepararte, saldremos en un rato_

_-_ _¡Sí!_

_Me di un baño y lave mi cabello, luego de salir me puse el vestido que me obsequio Kajo, de verdad parecía un sueño. Me seque el cabello y me coloque un par de boches plateados con piedras doradas en el cabello, estos sostenían dos mechones a los lados de mi cabeza donde el cabello caía libremente hasta mi cintura._

_Me coloque unas cómodas zapatillas, el brazalete, anillo y pendientes que me habían obsequiado, y solo un poco de color en los labios como todo maquillaje._

_Me mire al espejo, y honestamente no podía reconocerme, era como si estuviera viendo a mi antigua yo en la mansión con mi padre y mi hermano._

_Antes de salir tome la cadena que representaba a los Kinomoto y la gire en mi mano, en el reverso se veía claramente el escudo de mi familia y en la parte delantera una flor._

_Sonreí con nostalgia y me lo coloque en el cuello, baje al salón donde ya me esperaban mis amigos._

_-_ _ ¡ estas soñada! – me dijo Tomoyo al verme bajar_

_-_ _Es cierto estas hermosa – dijo Eriol_

_-_ _Así es – afirmo Shaoran_

_-_ _Gracias_

_-_ _Definitivamente a nadie se le vería mejor mi niña_

_-_ _Gracias, Kajo estás segura, porque sino yo puedo que…_

_-_ _Ni una palabra más, tú te vas, vamos que hacen aquí_

_-_ _Sí, bueno vámonos_

_Fue un día increíble, fuimos al parque, en la mañana. Almorzamos en un carísimo restaurante, y visitamos muchos lugares, hasta que empezó a oscurecer, y como habíamos acordado que volveríamos para la cena nos pusimos en camino, llegamos faltando un cuarto para las ocho, llegamos al comedor, y me hicieron sentar a la mesa con ellos, luego de la cena fuimos a la sala de estar a comer el postre y ahí fue donde todo empezó._

_-_ _Por cierto Tomoyo, el día de hoy te he escuchado tatarear una canción, nos darías el placer de escucharla. – dijo Eriol_

_-_ _¿Qué? Pero es que…_

_-_ _Es cierto también te he escuchado y me encantaría oírla. – dijo shaoran_

_-_ _Vamos que podría pasar si lo haces – dije para animarla, aunque no sabia lo equivocada que estaba._

_-_ _Bien de acuerdo _

_I'm a dreamer... hisomu pawaa..._

_(Soy una soñadora... con poderes ocultos..)._

_Watashi no sekai_

_yume to koi to fuan de dekiteru_

_demo souzou mo shinai mono_

_kakureteru hazu._

_(En mi mundo_

_aparecen sueños, amores, ansiedades,_

_pero las cosas que no se pueden imaginar_

_han de desaparecer.)_

_Tomoyo había empezado la canción y yo había quedado sorprendida, esa era la canción que mi madre solía cantar._

_No pude contenerme y la acompañe en el resto de la canción_

_Sora ni mukau kigi no you ni anata wo_

_massugu mitsumeteru_

_(Como los árboles que encaran el cielo,_

_yo__no dejo de contemplarte.)_

_Mitsuketai naa kanaetai naa_

_shinjiru soredake de_

_koerarenai mono wa nai_

_utau you ni kiseki no you ni_

_omoi ni ga subete wo kaete yuku yo_

_kitto kitto odoroku kurai_

_(¡Quiero descubrir! ¡Quiero conceder deseos!_

_Sólo con creer,_

_nada se interpondrá en mi camino._

_Como cantando, como un milagro,_

_todos mis recuerdos están cambiando._

_Seguro, seguro que me sorprenderán.)_

_-_ _Sakura ¿conoces esa canción?- pregunto Tomoyo cuando terminamos._

_-_ _Sí, mi madre solía cantarla para mí y una prima._

_-_ _¡No puede ser! – dijo esta tan blanca como el papel._

_-_ _Que pasa ¿Por qué no puede conocer la canción?_

_-_ _Esa canción solo la conocían tres personas incluyéndome, y las otras dos personas murieron hace cinco años._

_Me que estática en ese momento, es decir que la chica con la que he estado compartiendo todo este tiempo es ni más ni menos que mi querida prima._

_Tomoyo se tranquilizo, me examino con la mirada como intentado buscar algo, mientras los demás nos miraban en espera de que algo suceda._

_Cuando termino con su búsqueda fijo sus ojos en mi cuello, y acercándose a mi le dio vuelta a dije de la cadena._

_-_ _Tu eres…!Sakura! – grito, abrazándome eufóricamente._

_-_ _Tomoyo pero si ya sabemos que es Sakura, ¿que estás diciendo?_

_-_ _No entienden, ella es mi prima, Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto_

_-_ _¡¿Qué?- se escucho un grito general, a excepción de la señora Li y Kajo que se enviaban miradas de preocupacion__**.**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**hola! =D**_

_**aqui les dejo el 7mo cap espero les guste. aww estamos casi llegando al final XD**_

_**Maru-chan1296 gracias por los reviews y por seguir la historia :)**_

_**dejen reviews quiero saber que piensan ^_^ please**_

_**los personajes de CCS pertenecen a clam**_

_**byeeee**_

* * *

_**Cap 7**_

_**M**__**e encontraba en shock, no podía creer que Sakura fuera una Kinomoto, una noble, aunque eso aclaraba muchas cosas, como su comportamiento, modales y educación.**_

_**Pero no podía creer que me lo había ocultado todo este tiempo, que no había confiado lo suficiente en mi para decírmelo, y lo peor es que me he dado cuenta que no puedo molestarme con ella, que en ves del enojo que debería sentir por ser engañado, todo lo que puedo sentir es tristeza y disección.**_

_**-**_ _**¿Es eso cierto Sakura?- pregunto Eriol**_

_**-**_ _**Si…**_

_**-**_ _**Pero no entiendo, todos dicen que moriste en la mansión, ¿cómo es que estas aquí?**_

_**-**_ _**Pues verán… cuando la pelea estaba en su punto más crítico, ellos nos superaban en fuerzas y personas, mi hermano me saco de la mansión, pidiéndome que huyera hacia el bosque, cuando logre alejarme lo necesario para que no me descubrieran, espere verlos salir y tomar mi mismo camino, pero eso nunca paso, lo que vi fue a esos hombres salir e incendiar mi casa con las personas que estaban dentro, y luego a un grupo que salía en dirección al bosque, emprendí el camino nuevamente y luego de varios días en el bosque logre llegar al jardín de esta mansión, donde me desmaye por el cansancio y la fiebre y donde el joven me salvo. – dijo esto último mirándome a los ojos como buscando algo en ellos.**_

_**-**_ _**Por Dios, no puedo creer que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso**_

_**-**_ _**Esto explica tu forma de actuar, el que a Tomoyo y a mi te nos hicieras tan conocida, pero no entiendo porque dejar que crean que moriste.**_

_**-**_ _**Esas personas iban tras su familia y la mejor forma de protegerse que tenia era el que la creyeran muerta.**_

_**-**_ _**Madre ¿usted lo sabia?**_

_**-**_ _**Por supuesto, no pensaras que la dejaría quedarse aquí sin saber nada de ella.**_

_**-**_ _**¿Todos aquí lo saben?- pregunte algo molesto**_

_**-**_ _**No… solo tu madre y Kajo, los demás saben los mismo que tu sabias. – dijo Sakura algo indecisa**_

_**-**_ _**Entiendo**_

_**El resto de la conversación consistió en lo mismo, en lagrimas de parte de las chicas, luego de terminar de hablar y aclarar algunas cosas, cada uno se fue a sus respectivos cuartos, todos algo consternados por los resientes sucesos.**_

_**Llegue a mi cuarto y me encerré en este, aun era temprano por lo tanto intente distraer mi mente leyendo un libro pero no podía sacar sus palabras de mi mente.**_

_**Al cabo de un rato, me que dormido en el sillón donde desperté exaltado una hora después, acababa de recordar el día en que vi a una chica entrar al jardín de la propiedad y desmayarse frente a mis ojos, ya entendía por que los ojos de Sakura se me hacían tan conocidos, eran los ojos que se habían clavado en mi mente cuando aún era un niño…**_

* * *

_**Estaba en la cama lista para intentar dormir, cuando escuche leves toques en mi puerta, me levante y fui hasta ella, al abrirla pude ver a una sonriente Tomoyo vestida con su ropa de dormir y saludándome.**_

_**-**_ _**Pasa – le dije al quitarme de la puerta.**_

_**-**_ _**Saku estoy tan feliz, le escribiré a mama mañana temprano, estoy segura que no me lo creerá hasta que te vea con sus propios ojos.**_

_**-**_ _**¿Y como esta?**_

_**-**_ _**Mama sigue siendo la misma, estricta, activa, pero una soñadora incurable.**_

_**-**_ _**Tomoyo, ¿por que no llevas tu antiguo apellido?, no me digas que te casaste anteriormente**_

_**-**_ _**¡Claro que no!, es que un año después de que nos enteramos de sus muertes mama se volvió a casar y cambio su apellido al de su esposo, por lo que yo decidí cambiármelo también.**_

_**-**_ _**Ya veo, heder… tú estás muy enamorada de Eriol, ¿verdad?**_

_**-**_ _**Si, ¿por que lo preguntas?**_

_**-**_ _**No por nada..., y ¿como de diste cuanta de que lo estabas?**_

_**-**_ _**Pues me sentía muy nerviosa cuando estaba con él, o muy feliz cuando lo veía, pero ¿por que me haces preguntas tan extrañas?, ¿a caso te gusta cierto castaño amigo nuestro?**_

_**-**_ _**¡No, claro que no!**_

_**-**_ _**Sakura…**_

_**-**_ _**Bueno, no lo sé, es que el cariño que siento por ti y Eriol no es el mismo que siento por él, por eso no estoy segura.**_

_**-**_ _**Ya veo, ¡eso es genial!, estoy segura que él siente lo mismo por ti.**_

_**-**_ _**Lo dudo, seguro está molesto**_

_**-**_ _**No te preocupes que si está molesto se puede arreglar**_

_**-**_ _**Gracias**_

_**-**_ _**Bueno ya es hora de dormir, te molestaría que me quedara aquí, es que quiero recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.**_

_**-**_ _**Por supuesto me encantaría que lo hicieras**_

_**-**_ _**Saku**_

_**-**_ _**¿Sí?**_

_**-**_ _**¿Porque no nos buscaste?**_

_**-**_ _**No es que no quisiera hacerlo, pero no sabia en donde buscar, hacía tiempo que no sabíamos nada de ustedes.**_

_**-**_ _**Si, es cierto.**_

_**-**_ _**Bueno que descanses – dije antes de cerrar los ojos**_

_**-**_ _**Tu igual**_

_**Y así ambas caímos en los brazos de Morfeo.**_

_**Me desperté al amanecer, Tomoyo aun dormía, así que hice el menor ruido posible, para no despertarla, Salí del cuarto y baje al jardín, llegue al punto de encuentro de Shaoran y mío, al parecer llegaría tarde, espere largo rato, pero este no llego, por lo visto estaba más molesto de lo que creía, resignada y con el ánimo en los suelos me levante del pasto y me encamine a mi cuarto, me di un baño y me vestí, baje a la cocina y empecé a ayudar con los quehaceres, esperaba ver a Shaoran en el desayuno, pero este ya se había ido.**_

* * *

_**Me desperté tarde, debido al desvelo de anoche, y tenía que llegar a tiempo para una junta a primera hora del día, por lo que no pude encontrarme con Sakura, ni desayunar, porque llegaría tarde.**_

_**En todo el trayecto a la empresa no pude dejar de pensar en ella, ya no me importaba el que me haya ocultado cosas, necesitaba verla, y no sabia porque.**_

_**Luego de la reunión, me entere que mi madre hacia un chequeo en la compañía, antes de irse esta fue hasta mi oficina, y en su semblante pude ver que algo no andaba bien.**_

_**-**_ _**¿Que pasa madre?**_

_**-**_ _**Shaoran, tenemos que hablar**_

_**-**_ _**De acuerdo, siéntese – dije dejando unos papeles a un lado.**_

_**-**_ _**Bien, sabes que para tomar el cargo en su totalidad tienes que cumplir los veintiún años, eso será dentro de unos cinco meses, y para ese momento debes estar comprometido o casado.**_

_**-**_ _**Si…**_

_**-**_ _**No te he mencionado nada al respecto, porque esperaba que en este tiempo, encontraras a una chica y tú mismo me dijeses que piensas comprometerte, pero evidentemente no estás en planes de este tipo, así que si no tienes a ninguna chica en mente en un tiempo, yo elegiré una para ti.**_

_**-**_ _**Entiendo**_

_**-**_ _**Bien eso era todo, me retiro**_

_**-**_ _**vaya con cuidado – dije al levantarme**_

_**-**_ _**claro, y Shaoran espero verte temprano en casa**_

_**-**_ _**si**_

_**Y esto me decía que tenia los días con libertad contados y lo peor de todo es que no podía verme pasando mi vida junto a otra chica que no fuera Sakura, ahora empezaba a comprenderlo, lo que siento por ella no es un cariño de amigos, lo que siento... es amor**_

* * *

_**La noche llego de prisa y Shaoran aun no aparecía, me encontraba en el comedor, faltaban solo unos minutos para que bajaran a cenar y justo en ese momento se abrieron las puertas dejando ver a cierto castaño entrar al salón.**_

_**-**_ _**Shaoran, ¿podemos hablar?- pregunte esperando una respuesta negativa de su parte**_

_**-**_ _**Si…**_

_**-**_ _**Veras lo que pasa es que…**_

_**-**_ _**Buenas noches. – escuche decir a Eriol y a Tomoyo al entrar**_

_**-**_ _**Hola – dije yo**_

_**-**_ _**Interrumpimos algo? – dijo Tomoyo**_

_**-**_ _**¡No! – dijimos al mismo tiempo**_

_**-**_ _**En el jardín a las 10:30pm – me susurro antes de darse la vuelta y sentarse**_

_**La cena fue la acostumbrada y luego todos se fueron a sus habitaciones.**_

_**Pronto llego la hora del encuentro, baje al jardín y me senté en el pasto a esperar, minutos después sentí unos pasos llegar por lo que me di la vuela y ahí estaba el con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.**_

_**-**_ _**Hola**_

_**-**_ _**Shaoran, siento no habértelo dicho, pero…**_

_**-**_ _**No importa**_

_**-**_ _**¿Qué?**_

_**-**_ _**Que no importa, no estoy molesto contigo**_

_**-**_ _**¿De verdad?**_

_**-**_ _**Si… yo quiero decirte algo, pero primero quiero saber que sientes por mi**_

_**-**_ _**Que… siento… por ti – repetí completamente ruborizada**_

_**-**_ _**Si**_

_**-**_ _**Pues… yo… te quiero**_

_**-**_ _**Yo también Sakura, pero… - dijo empezando a dudar**_

_**-**_ _**¿Pero?**_

_**-**_ _**No creo que sea de la misma forma que tu a mi**_

_**-**_ _**Lo sé, es decir por que habría de gustarte una chica como yo… - dije desviando la mirada que estaba cristalizada y fingiendo una sonrisa**_

_**-**_ _**¿Que?, espera me estás diciendo que yo… ¿te gusto?**_

_**-**_ _**Si**_

_**En ese momento sentí sus brazos alrededor de mí que me apretaban contra él, levante la vista aun sin entender, y justo cuando estuve a punto de preguntarle porque lo hacia este unió sus labios con los míos en un corto pero dulce beso.**_

_**-**_ _**Tu también me gustas – susurro en mi oido antes de volverme a besar.**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**hola! =D**_

_**aqui les dejo el cap 8 espero les guste. **_

_**Maru-chan1296 gracias por los reviews y por seguir la historia :)**_

_**dejen reviews quiero saber que piensan ^_^ please**_

_**los personajes de CCS pertenecen a clam**_

_**byeeee**_

* * *

_**Cap 8**_

_**D**__**e**__**spués de aquel momento pasaron tres meses, Shaora y yo somos novios en secreto desde entonces, heder y Eriol están empezando a planear su boda, la señora Li está por retirarse de los negocios por lo que ahora pasa más tiempo en casa, mi tía había venido a la mansión días después de recibir la carta de heder y tal como ella dijo no lo creyó hasta que me vio con sus propios ojos, en este momento también se hospeda en esta mansión, la próxima semana sera la audiencia en que se decidirá si cederle mis tierras a aquel hombre o no, ese día se descubriría mi secreto y todo saldrá a la luz.**_

_**-**_ _**Sakura hay algo importante que debo decirte.**_

_**-**_ _**¿De que se trata señora Li?**_

_**-**_ _**Acompáñame al estudio**_

_**-**_ _**Si**_

_**-**_ _**Bueno desde que no enteramos de que alguien iba tras las propiedades de tu familia, empecé a investigar- dijo sentándose tras el escritorio.**_

_**-**_ _**Y ¿ha descubierto algo?**_

_**-**_ _**Si, y me temo son malas noticias, la persona que las quiere es Kaoru**__** Komitsu.**_

_**-**_ _**Komitsu, fue el que traiciono a su esposo ¿verdad?**_

_**-**_ _**Si, por eso temo por tu seguridad, el que le advirtió a Hien de su estafa fue tu padre, y este juro que se vengaría.**_

_**-**_ _**Eso quiere decir que es posible que el fuera…**_

_**-**_ _**El causante de todo, por eso temo por ti, ese hombre es un ser traicionero, y no dudo que te crea muerta, porque de lo contrario te estuviera buscando para finalizar su objetivo.**_

_**-**_ _**Eso explica porque ese mismo día nos avisaron que un grupo de hombres nos buscaban en el pueblo.**_

_**-**_ _**Es lo más probable, buscaban su ubicación para luego atacar.**_

_**-**_ _**Hay que detenerlo**_

_**-**_ _**Eso sería muy peligroso**_

_**-**_ _**Pero debo intentar algo, ese sujeto debe pagar por lo que hiso – dije con rabia en la mirada**_

_**-**_ _**Veo que tomaste tu decisión**_

_**-**_ _**Si**_

_**-**_ _**Entonces no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.**_

_**-**_ _**Supongo que no**_

_**-**_ _**De acuerdo, puedes contar con mi ayuda**_

_**-**_ _**Muchas gracias**_

_**Salí del estudio y seguí con mis deberes, sabia el gran peligro que tendría que afrontar, pero eso no me importaba, ese hombre pagaría con su vida todo lo que había hecho, era una promesa que me había hecho a mí misma, y la cumpliría aunque tuviera que morir para ello.**_

* * *

_**La hora de la cena llego y como de costumbre, el comedor se lleno de la alegría acostumbrada y de los pedidos de mi tía a que me sentara con ellos.**_

_**Y no es que no me gustara la oferta, pero para todos los demás en la mansión soy una pueblerina que perdió a su familia, por lo que no puedo aceptar y ya estaba acostumbrada a cenar con mis compañeros en la cocina.**_

_**Luego de tomar el té todos se dividieron a sus habitaciones, mientras los demás nos encargábamos de limpiar la cocina y la sala de estar.**_

_**Como habíamos acordado desde hace tres meses, Shaoran y yo nos encontraríamos dentro de un rato en el jardín trasero.**_

_**Al llegar el momento baje al jardín y espere como de costumbre, pues el tenia que tener más cuidado por su cuarto estar junto al de su madre.**_

_**Miraba la luna tratando de buscar la mejor manera de evitar que ese hombre se quede con todo, cuando sentí que me abrasaban por la cintura desde la espalda.**_

_**-**_ _**¿En que piensas? – escuche detrás de mi**_

_**-**_ _**En lo que podría pasar la próxima semana.**_

_**-**_ _**Sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que quieres hacer.**_

_**-**_ _**Pero…, hay algo de lo que te tienes que enterar**_

_**-**_ _**¿De que?**_

_**-**_ _**Tu madre ha estado investigando, y descubrió que el hombre que quiere mis propiedades es el mismo que mato a tu padre.**_

_**-**_ _**¡¿Que? – dijo dándome la vuelta**_

_**-**_ _**¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que tu padre se entero de la estafa gracias a que un amigo se lo aviso?**_

_**-**_ _**Si**_

_**-**_ _**Pues el que se lo aviso fue mi padre, y Komitsu **__**juro que se vengaría por lo que creemos que él fue quien envió a los asaltadores al pueblo.**_

_**-**_ _**Eso te pone en aun más peligro… Sakura olvídate de todo eso y sigue tu vida como si…**_

_**-**_ _**No puedo hacer eso, no puedo seguir sabiendo que el causante de todo anda suelto y viviendo como si nada, con el descaro de pedir que se le otorguen los derechos sobre esas tierras, no puedo seguir sin un apellido, seguir viviendo oculta… y mucho menos por cobardía.**_

_**-**_ _**¡No se trata de ser valiente!, ¡puedes perder tu vida!**_

_**-**_ _**¡ya lo sé!, pero es lo que quiero hacer**_

_**-**_ _**Y supongo que no voy a lograr que cambies de opinión**_

_**-**_ _**No**_

_**-**_ _**De acuerdo tú ganas, pero tendrás que hacer lo que te diga ¿ok?**_

_**-**_ _**¡Trato hecho!**_

_**-**_ _**¿que vamos a hacer contigo?**_

_**-**_ _**No se – dije robándole un beso – es hora de entrar – dije corriendo hacia la puerta de la cocina.**_

* * *

_**La semana paso rápidamente y ahora me encuentro en la entrada del salón en donde será la audiencia, a pesar de todo no puedo estar más nerviosa, estoy a punto de darme la vuelta y decir que nos retiraramos cuando una mano sujeto la mía.**_

_**-**_ _**Estaremos bien, no te preocupes**_

_**-**_ _**Si, gracias**_

_**-**_ _**Hay amor flotando en el aire – dijo Eriol con aire burlón logrando que nos soltáramos de inmediato**_

_**-**_ _**¡Hay pero porque se sueltan si se ven tan bien juntos!- dijo Tomoyo ocasionando que nos pusiéramos rojos**_

_**-**_ _**Mejor entremos – dijo la señora Li**_

_**-**_ _**Si – respondimos todos.**_

_**Llegamos a la sala donde la decisión sería tomada, nos sentamos en uno de los balcones designados a las familias más poderosas del reino.**_

_**La audiencia comenzo, con sus respectivas presentaciones, y la introducción al tema tratado, pronto llego el momento en que a decisión debía ser tomada.**_

_**-**_ _**Luego de haber escuchado la petición y los argumentos a favor y en contra de esta, ¿tiene alguno de ustedes, algún motivo para negársela?**_

_**-**_ _**Yo lo tengo – dijo la señora Li poniéndose de pie y llamando la atención de todos.**_

_**-**_ _**Diga usted**_

_**-**_ _**Tengo serias acusaciones, en contra de este hombre, como muchos sabrán el intento embaucar a mi esposo, quien al detenerlo perdió la vida**_

_**-**_ _**Si**_

_**-**_ _**Lo que quizas no sepan es que la persona que le informo sobre su plan fue su antiguo amigo Fujitaka Kinomoto, de quien este sujeto – dijo señalándolo – juro vengarse, y creo que él fue el causante de su muerte.**_

_**-**_ _**Lo que nos ha dicho es algo de lo cual preocuparse señora Li, pero si no tiene pruebas no podemos hacer nada más que investigarlo.**_

_**-**_ _**Eso ya lo sé, solo quiero que se compruebe lo dicho, pero en realidad tengo un gran motivo por el cual se debe negar la petición, y es que esas tierras tienen una heredera.**_

_**-**_ _**¡¿Que? – se escucharon los murmullos de muchos.**_

_**-**_ _**¿Que quiere decir con que tiene una heredera?, los Kinomoto solo tuvieron dos hijos y ambos murieron sin tener descendientes.**_

_**-**_ _**Eso es cierto, pero solo uno de los hijos murió esa noche – dijo girándose un poco y dándome la señal para levantarme- esta chica es Sakura Kinomoto – los comentarios y rostros de sorpresa e incredulidad no tardaron en llegar.**_

_**-**_ _**Según tengo entendido todos los ocupantes de la mansión murieron quemados.**_

_**-**_ _**Eso es cierto – dije – pero yo no me encontraba en la mansión cuando fue incendiada.**_

_**-**_ _**¿Y dónde estaba?**_

_**-**_ _**Mi hermano me saco de la mansión minutos antes de que el fuego empezara, cuando incendiaron la casa yo me encontraba oculta entre los bosques.**_

_**-**_ _**Y ¿porque no había aparecido en todo este tiempo?**_

_**-**_ _**Porque sabia que mi vida corría peligro, esos sujetos tenían la clara intención de matarnos, por lo que permanecí oculta en la mansión Li.**_

_**-**_ _**¡Eso no es cierto!, ¡es solo un truco de esa bruja para que no pueda obtener esas tierras! – grito molesto y exasperado **__**Komitsu.**_

_**-**_ _**Cálmese señor**__** Komitsu – dijo uno de los jueces.**_

_**-**_ _**¿Cómo podemos comprobar que esto que nos dices es cierto?- pregunto otro.**_

_**-**_ _**Con esto – dije quitándome la cadena y acercándome a la orilla del balcón donde la tomo uno de los guardias y se la entrego a los jueces – es el escudo de mi familia, solo un Kinomoto, podría tenerlo.**_

_**-**_ _**¡Pudo haberlo robado!- volvió a gritar dasgrand ya muy alterado.**_

_**-**_ _**Señor Komitsu si no se calma lo tendremos que sacar de la sala, pero lo que dice es cierto pudo ser robado o falsificado.**_

_**-**_ _**Entonces pregunte lo que quiera sobre mi familia.**_

_**-**_ _**Su familia se ha conocido por portar dos escudos ¿cuál es la razón?**_

_**-**_ _**Uno es el escudo de mi padre y el otro es el de mi madre.**_

_**-**_ _**¿Cuál es el de su padre?**_

_**-**_ _**Es el que se encuentra en el reverso de ese dije – dije señalando hacia él.**_

_**-**_ _**¿Porque el escudo de tu madre es una flor?**_

_**- por ser su flor favorita**_

_**-**_ _**Como última pregunta ¿Por qué dos escudos?**_

_**-**_ _**Porque Mi padre creía que lo justo es que el escudo de nuestra familia representara ambas parte de esta, pero como no pudieron mezclarlas, se decidieron a usar dos.**_

_**-**_ _**Muy bien, con esto creo que queda claro que su petición no puede ser concedida señor Komitsu. – dijeron estos dando por terminada la audiencia y saliendo del salón.**_

_**Me quede hasta que el salón quedo vacio, podía sentir la penetrante mirada llena de odio de Komitsu, me gire hasta donde se encontraba y lo mire directo a los ojos.**_

_**-**_ _**¡Te arrepentirás de esto chiquilla!, acabe con tu familia y haré lo mismo contigo.**_

_**-**_ _**Lo estaré esperando**_

_**-**_ _**Con que eres valiente ¿o es que solo eres estúpida?**_

_**-**_ _**Piense lo que quiera, pero pagara cada una de las atrocidades que hiso.**_

_**-**_ _**Eso quiero verlo.**_

_**-**_ _**Lo verá estoy segura de que si.**_

_**Y sin más me di la vuelta y Salí del salón, afuera me esperaban los demás, todos portaban una sonrisa pero estaba segura que esto no quedaría así.**_

* * *

_**Pasaron los meses y nos enteramos que Komitsu había acabado con la vida de gran cantidad de sus soldados pero nadie sabia porque, Shaoran me conto sobre la advertencia de su madre por lo que hicimos nuestra relación pública, ahora estamos comprometidos, me regrese a la mansión Kinomoto luego de que esta fuera reconstruida, donde vivo con Tomoyo, su madre y el esposo de esta, esta había pospuesto la celebración de su boda con la idea de hacerla doble, es decir para cuando Shaoran y yo nos casemos, esto a Eriol no le molesto para nada, aun no está preparado para casarse, el pueblo ha sido reconstruido y esta tan lleno de vida como hace años, esa noche seria exactamente años cinco y siete meses exactos de aquel suceso.**_

_**La madrugada llego y justo como ese día, escuche las puertas ceder ante un gran golpe, me cambie lo mas rápido que pude y tome la espada que descansaba junto a mi cama, estaba segura que esto pasaría en algún momento.**_

_**Fui hasta los cuartos de mi tía (su esposo estaba de viaje) y prima y le dije que se quedaran allí y bloquearan la puerta con todo lo que pudieran, estas me miraron con horror al darse cuenta de lo que planeaba, les dije que estaría bien y baje hasta el salón.**_

_**Tal como esperaba aquí estaban los hombres de Komitsu, no eran tantos como la vez anterior, pero aun así me superaban el numero, empezó la batalla de una forma bastante curiosa pues de estos solo me atacaba uno, parecían tomárselo a juego hasta que vieron que en minutos pude acabar con el que me enfrentaba, parece que me tomaron en serio pues me atacaron todos juntos, lleve barios cortes menores y algunas heridas pero seguía luchando, al cabo de un rato, escuche el galope de unos caballos y pude ver mi salvación cuando Shaoran se interpuso entre la espada de uno de ellos y yo, Shaoran, Eriol y algunos hombres mas habían llegado haciendo que la pelea sea más pareja, en poco tiempo pudimos vencerlos, cuando Komitsu hiso acto de presencia con otro grupo de hombres, la pelea empezó nuevamente ahora con su líder en esta, Shaoran se acerco a Komitsu y empezaron a combatir, en medio de esta salieron al jardín donde había una tormenta,**__**cuando logramos vencer a todos los soldados de Komitsu, salimos tras ellos, para encontrarnos con la escena, de shaoran totalmente lastimado tirado sobre la tierra, y a Komitsu parado frente a él empuñando su espada listo para dar su golpe final.**_

_**Aun no sé como, pero Salí corriendo hacia el y lo atravesé con mi espada, este callo totalmente sin fuerzas al piso y allí se desangro hasta perder la vida.**_

_**Las heridas de Shaoran eran algo profundas por lo cual no dudamos en llamar a un médico, (ninguno tenía fuerzas para llevarlo), el médico no tardo en llegar, primero se encargo de Shaoran que era el más lastimado, sin duda aquel sujeto lo había atacado por la espalda varias veces, pues es donde más estaba herido, luego prosiguió con nosotros, Tomoyo y mi tía se encargaron de llamar a los oficiales quienes no se hicieron esperar, estos habían registrado la casa de Kimitsu y había encatrado prueba de muchos de sus crímenes, Eriol nos explico que al enterarse de lo que planeaba Kimitsu, salieron en nuestra ayuda, pero la verdad es que sin importar lo sucedido esta noche, o lo heridos y agotados que estamos, tenía el presentimiento de de que las cosas estaban donde debían estar y que todo iba a mejorar.**_

* * *

_**-**_ _**¡Estoy tan nerviosa!, ¿y si se arrepiente?**_

_**-**_ _**¡Hay pero que dices Sakura, eso es imposible! – me respondió Tomoyo**_

_**-**_ _**Pero, pero….**_

_**-**_ _**Deja de preocuparte Shaoran quedara fascinado cuando te vea, y en todo caso la que debería estar asustada seria yo, sabes cómo es Eriol.**_

_**-**_ _**Claro que no, él está muy contento con todo esto.**_

_**-**_ _**Lo ves, es lo mismo con Shaoran, ahora tranquilízate y termina de arreglarte sino llegaremos tarde.**_

_**-**_ _**Si**_

_**Casi un año a pasado desde nuestro último encuentro con Komitsu, y por fin había llegado el momento que tanto que tanto soñamos Tomoyo y yo cuando éramos niñas, hoy nos casaríamos, y como habíamos acordado, sería una boda doble.**_

_**Me mire al espejo, llevaba un hermoso traje blanco que se amarraba al cuello, se ajustaba totalmente al cuerpo hasta mis caderas de sonde salía una amplia falda, como peinado llevaba el cabello suelto con una tiara como adorno de donde salía un largo velo, como maquillaje solo un poco de labial rosa y un hermoso juego de diamantes que pertenecieron a la abuela de Shaoran madre.**_

_**Me di la vuelta y vi a Tomoyo, llevaba un vestido blanco sujeto por unos finos tiros en sus hombros, este era ajustado hasta el final del pecho, donde se ampliaba un poco, y a medida que bajaba por su cuerpo seguía ampliando, daba la sensación de verla volar, su cabello estaba sujetado en un elegante moño, donde se encontraba el velo, un poco más corto que el mío, llevaba un maquillaje sobrio que contrastaba con su pálida piel, y un juego de zafiros obsequiados por Eriol.**_

_**-**_ _**¿Vamos?**_

_**-**_ _**Si.**_

_**-**_ _**Ambas salimos hacia el pasillo, donde nos esperaba el padrastro de Tomoyo quien nos entregaría.**_

_**-**_ _**Están hermosas – dijo al vernos.**_

_**-**_ _**Gracias – respondimos las dos.**_

_**-**_ _**Bien vamos.**_

_**El órgano se escucho dándonos la indicación para entrar, ambas a los costados del señor Daidouji, quien nos llevo hasta el altar y nos dejo junto a los nuestros respectivos novios.**_

_**La ceremonia fue como de costumbre, aunque no puedo asegurar nada pues desde el momento que llegue al altar, y vi la sonrisa de Shaoran, me perdí en mis pensamientos hasta que llego la parte que en verdad me importaba.**_

_**-**_ _**Sakura Kinomoto acepta a Shaoran Li como esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe.**_

_**-**_ _**Si**_

_**-**_ _**Bien procedan a colocarse los anillos.**_

_**Como era de esperarse, los anillos los portaba Eriol, y los de ellos los portaba Shaoran, ambos procedieron a intercambiar los anillos, y continuar con la ceremonia.**_

_**-**_ _**Yo Eriol Hiraguisawa te desposo.**_

_**-**_ _**Yo Tomoyo Daidouji te desposo.**_

_**-**_ _**Yo Shoran li te desposo.**_

_**-**_ _**Yo Sakura Kinomoto te desposo**_

_**-**_ _**Muy bien pueden besar a la novia.**_

_**En el momento en que Shaoran me beso, comprendí que todas las veces que culpe a mi suerte por lo sucedido, había estado en un error porque ahora entendía que no había nada que la suerte pudiera hacer, pues el destino ya había jugado sus cartas y el nuestro era estar juntos.**_


	10. epilogo

_**hola! =D**_

_**snif snif XD ya llegamos al final de esta historia espero la disfrutaran :D**_

_**Maru-chan1296 gracias por los reviews y por seguir la historia :) de igual forma les agradezco a todos los que le dedicaron tiempo al fic para leerlo, espero me sigan acompañando en mi nuevo proyecto "mas allá de las apariencias" =D**_

_**como siepre les digo dejen reviews quiero saber que piensan ^_^ **_

_**los personajes de CCS pertenecen a clam**_

_**byeeee**_

* * *

_**Epilogo**_

_**-**_ _**Y así ellos vivieron felices para siempre.**_

_**-**_ _**¡Gracias mami me encanta ese cuento! – dijo una niña de unos cinco años de cabello castaño chocolate y ojos verdes.**_

_**-**_ _**Lo sé, Nadeshiko, pero ya es hora de dormir**_

_**-**_ _**Pero…**_

_**-**_ _**¿Que hacen las mujeres que más quiero en el mundo? – dijo entrando un hombre de imponente cuerpo, cabello castaño chocolate y ojos miel intenso casi ámbar.**_

_**-**_ _**¡Papi!, mami me estaba contando un cuento**_

_**-**_ _**¿Y que haces despierta a esta hora?**_

_**-**_ _**Es que no me quiero dormir**_

_**-**_ _**Vamos ya es tarde vete a dormir**_

_**-**_ _**Pero… está bien**_

_**-**_ _**En unos minutos iré**_

_**-**_ _**¡Sí!**_

_**-**_ _**Hola amor – dijo acercándose a su esposa una mujer de cabello castaño casi rubio, y ojos verdes como esmeraldas.**_

_**-**_ _**Hola - dijo esta dándole un beso**_

_**-**_ _**¿Cuál era la historia de hoy?**_

_**-**_ _**La nuestra**_

_**-**_ _**Si sigues contándole esa historia le llenaras la cabeza de ideas. – dijo sonriendo**_

_**-**_ _**¿Y eso que tiene de malo?**_

_**-**_ _**Nada**_

_**-**_ _**Eso creí – dijo sonriendo**_

_**-**_ _**Ese es el traje que te confecciono Tomoyo – dijo mirando un lindo vestido sobre la cama.**_

_**-**_ _**Si, es una pena que no lo pueda úsar por mucho tiempo.**_

_**-**_ _**¿Por que lo dices?**_

_**-**_ _**Dentro de unos meses no me quedara.**_

_**-**_ _**Quieres decir que…**_

_**-**_ _**Si**_

_**-**_ _**No lo puedo creer estoy tan feliz – dijo besando a su esposa.**_

_**-**_ _**¿Por que no?, después de todo es nuestro desino.**_

_**-**_ _**Tienes razón**_

_**Y así se encaminaron hacia la habitación de su pequeña hija dándole gracias al destino por haber cruzado sus caminos y haberlos unido.**_


End file.
